


Satan in a Three-Piece Suit

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bathroom Sex, Building a Website for Presidential Candidate Snoke, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Digital Marketing AU, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, House Dadam, House Flydam, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Project Manager Kylo, Spanking, Suit Porn, Unprofessional JIRA tickets, Web Developer Rey, poor communication, smut smut smut, the thirst order, website development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Rey Niima hated Kylo Ren, VP of Project Management, Pretentious Twat and Jerk Extraordinaire. She hated his high-handed management style, his stupidly good hair, his even stupider lips that she couldn't keep her eyes off of even when he was being rude.She hated his elegant suits, tailored to highlight muscles no tech nerd ought to have. They were dark and expensive, just like him, and they always made Rey wonder for an unholy moment what it would cost to have him.ORRey and Kylo Ren build a website together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do with my hands when not working on a WIP, apparently, so here we are! This office enemies-to-lovers saga is in honor of House Dadam and was inspired by a drabble I wrote for The Writing Den's recent event.

Rey Niima hated Kylo Ren, VP of Project Management, Pretentious Twat and Jerk Extraordinaire. She hated his high-handed management style, his stupidly good hair, his even stupider lips that she couldn't keep her eyes off of even when he was being rude.

She hated his elegant suits, tailored to highlight muscles no tech nerd ought to have. They were dark and expensive, just like him, and they always made Rey wonder for an unholy moment what it would cost to have him. It was a stupid, irrational curiosity, one she could only surmise stemmed from some deep well of self-loathing that Freud would have had a field day dissecting. Psychologists could have written entire books about the pathologies exhibited in Rey’s thoughts about Kylo Ren.

And the way he adjusted his cufflinks one at a time, staring at her while those long fingers moved meticulously…

Well. Rey hated that most of all.

He was doing it again. Sitting across from her at the conference table, adjusting those damn cufflinks like they had somehow slipped out of place in the thirty minutes since the last time he’d done it. His eyes bored into the side of her face as she stared determinedly at the budget report Amilyn Holdo, Resistance Digital’s CFO, was projecting onto the huge screen at the front of the room.

Was Kylo incompetent at dressing himself? Was this some kind of nervous tic? Whatever the issue, Rey was _tired_ of thinking about his fingers, and even more tired of him smirking at her whenever she glanced his way, as if he’d scored a victory in their perpetual battle of wills.

As if he would ever win.

Rey wanted to throw her laptop at him and scream: _Why don’t you wear jeans and Converse like the rest of us, you absolute arse?_ Unfortunately, Rey was a goddamn _professional_ , and was thus restricted to dark looks and biting sarcasm.

Kylo Ren was a terror. A menace. Satan in a three-piece suit, as untouchable as the moon and as seductive as dark chocolate.

Rey _hated_ him.

“I know not all of you are wild about James Snoke announcing his presidential bid, but this website build could turn our finances around,” Resistance Digital’s CEO, Leia Organa, said. “As such, I’ve decided to put our most elite team members on the project.”

Rey’s attention immediately snapped away from Kylo’s cufflinks and back to the meeting. Alarm prickled down her spine. Leia’s words weren’t overtly threatening, but Rey had only just been promoted to Director of Front-End Web Development. She’d been a senior developer for years, which meant that prior to the promotion, she’d been Leia’s go-to for the most difficult coding projects.

Rey took a deep breath, settling her nerves. She was in a managerial position now. Surely she wouldn’t be expected to build websites anymore. And besides, Leia knew how she felt about this particular project. Rey grimaced at the thought of helping that smarmy, disgusting politician do anything, much less announce a presidential bid.

“Since this is a sensitive project, the team will be small. Outside of this room, information will be shared on a need-to-know basis only.” She nodded at Rose Tico, Director of Design, and Finn Storm, Director of Communications. “Rose will be designing the website, and Finn will be writing copy.”

 _Shit_. Rey’s stomach sank.

“Wait, what?” The normally-cheerful designer—who was rocking a new blue streak in her raven hair—crossed her arms and scowled in an impressively menacing way. “I don’t have time to design a website. Who’s going to oversee the design team?”

“Kaydel will take over,” Leia said, naming the next-most-senior designer. “Your sole focus for the next few months is this build. Likewise, Snap is going to take over for Finn.”

“I don’t want to work on Snoke’s website,” Finn said bluntly. “He’s a _Republican_.” Finn was exceedingly sensitive about such things, having been a registered Republican himself until a few years ago.

Leia rolled her eyes. “And we are an apolitical digital marketing agency. You don’t have to vote for him—you just have to do your job.”

“And my job is writing copy to help him get elected president?” Finn shook his head. “That’s just as bad. Worse, even.”

“We need the money,” Leia snapped, finally losing patience. “After the Starkiller contract fell through, we lost most of our projected revenue for the quarter. I assume you still want a job?” She waited for Finn to grumble in acquiescence before continuing. “Then shut up and do what I say.”

Leia’s tone might not have been acceptable at another marketing firm, but the vibe at Resistance Digital was laughably unprofessional. Swearing, insults, and public drunkenness were regular occurrences, and since the head of HR, Luke Skywalker, was A) Leia’s brother and B) high out of his mind most of the time, no one particularly cared.

“Poe will be our UX Designer, and Rey, of course, will develop the site.”

Rey winced. “You know, I’m not wild about Republicans, either.”

“You’re British,” Kylo said in his dark, rumbling voice, participating in the meeting for the first time that day. “You don’t get to have an opinion.”

She glared at him. “Oh, is that how this works? Only Americans get to have opinions about the leader of the free world? Because that seems awfully narrow-minded—although now that I consider it, that’s about right for you.”

He crossed his arms, making the seams of his suit strain from the pressure of his muscles. “The Boston Tea Party,” he said simply.

“Are we naming irrelevant historical events now?” She tapped her chin, considering. “The War of 1812.”

“That was a series of events.”

“Good point.” She smiled sweetly at him. “The burning of the White House.”

“Enough!” Leia interrupted the argument, pinching her nose and sighly loudly. “The two of you, I swear. You know, I expect you to get along while you’re working on this site.”

Rey stiffened like a rabbit sensing danger. “While _we’re_ working on this site?”

“Oh, yes.” Kylo leaned forward, fixing her with a predatory grin. “Didn’t you know? I’m the Project Manager for the build. Which means,” he said, looking her up and down with clearly malicious intent, “I’ll be managing _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. Rey totally hates Kylo, right? Right??


	2. Chapter 2

“Absolutely not. I refuse.”

Rey stormed into Leia’s office, slamming the door behind her.

Leia looked up from her laptop, peering at Rey over the rims of her glasses. She gave a long-suffering sigh and sat back in her chair. “What do you refuse, Rey?”

“I refuse to work with… with _him!_ ”

Leia raised her brows. “With who? Poe? I thought you were friends.”

“You know who,” Rey bit out. “Him. Kylo Ren. Mr. Suit and Tie. The devil incarnate. The fifth horseman of the apocalypse.”

“Oh, I’m not familiar with that one. Let’s see... War, Famine, Pestilence, Death…”

Rey’s mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to come up with a suitable word. “Jackassery.”

Leia’s lips pressed together, and Rey knew she was stifling a laugh. “Rey, you do realize he’s my son, don’t you?”

Rey waved that away. “Whatever. I heard you call him a jackass just last week.”

“Yes, but as his mother, that is my prerogative.” Leia fixed her with a stern glare. “I meant what I said in the meeting. You two need to learn how to get along.”

“You know what will absolutely not help us get along? Having him in a position of authority over me.” Rey stamped her foot, well aware that she was acting like a toddler but unable to stop. Kylo Ren drove her _insane_.

“You know that’s not how this works.” Leia pursed her lips, and Rey already knew how this was going to go. The CEO—the General, as they called her—never backed down once she’d made a decision. “He is the team lead and will liaise with the Snoke campaign, but you’re all equal members of the team. He’s just the one who sets the schedule and keeps everything on track.”

“You know he’s going to treat me like an underling.” Rey fidgeted, picking at her chipped blue nail polish. “He calls me the ‘co-ed’ and the ‘wonderkid.’” Rey had graduated college three years ago, but that didn’t stop Mr. Sophisticated from mocking her for her youth.

“If he treats you like an underling, I’ll have words with him. And wonderkid is a compliment, isn’t it?”

“Not the way he says it,” Rey muttered darkly.

Leia gave her a sympathetic look. “I know Kylo can be… difficult. But honestly, Rey, this is something you’re just going to have to deal with, especially in this career. There are jerks everywhere, and it’s about time you learned how to manage them, rather than running to your boss to fix it for you.”

Rey felt stung by the gentle reprimand. “Why does he get to be a jerk, and I just have to deal with it? Why can’t I be the jerk?”

Leia chuckled. “Rey, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but when the two of you are together, you’re both jerks.” She returned her attention to her laptop, a sure sign that Rey was dismissed. “Now go figure out how to be jerks who work well together.”

#

Kylo cornered her at the kegerator. “A bit early to be hitting the bottle, isn’t it?” he drawled, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Rey finished pouring an IPA into her Resistance Digital-branded mason jar. “It’s 10am somewhere in the world.” When he just gave her a look, she sighed. “It’s 3pm. Most of the office has been drinking since lunch.”

“Most of the office isn’t attending the Snoke kickoff in thirty minutes.”

“Rose is on her third margarita.”

“And you strive to be equally unprofessional?”

God, she hated him. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t be drinking if you didn’t drive me to it.”

He raised his dark brows in a familiar look of sardonic amusement. “Been thinking about me a lot, Niima? Do I get under your skin?”

Something about the words spoken in that low, wicked tone he seemed to reserve only for her made Rey shiver. When his mouth quirked, she knew he’d noticed, damn him.

She would not be out-brazened. “I’m not the one cornering my nemesis at the kegerator, Ren. Couldn’t stay away?”

His eyes narrowed, and Rey smirked as she took a long, deep gulp of beer. “Ahhh,” she said, smacking her lips and sighing like she was in a fucking commercial. “That hits the spot.”

She licked her lips, lapping up a stray drop of beer, and Kylo’s gaze flicked down to her mouth, tracking the movement. When his nostrils flared, Rey felt a little stab of… something... in her belly. Hate, that was it. Pure, animalistic hate.

“I’ll see you at the kickoff,” he said, then stormed away through the cheerful open-plan office space like the Grim Reaper, sending innocent underlings fleeing.

#

The kickoff was boring, but that was nothing new. Rey nursed her beer—her second beer, technically—throughout the two-hour meeting with the core team. Snoke’s campaign had already sent over stakeholder research, approved copy, and a completed design survey, and Rey begrudgingly admitted that the evil sacks of shit were at least efficient.

Kylo had already set up a JIRA project for the build, and he shared the schedule with them. Three weeks for discovery, six weeks of design, four weeks of development, two weeks of QA. Schedule subject to change slightly depending on client responsiveness, although they had a hard deadline to meet if Snoke was going to announce his candidacy by the date his team had set.

It wasn’t an unreasonable timeline, but Rey had a bad feeling about it. “You know they’re going to want way too many rounds of design,” she said, “and there’s no way they don’t have a convoluted approval process. Combined with the need to coordinate with Red County Digitas on signup and donation forms, we’re going to be cutting it tight.”

Kylo glared at her. “I was unaware your responsibilities as a developer include managing client expectations. Do you plan to draft copy for the site as well?”

“Hey, I’m the one who’s going to get shit on down the line if anything goes wrong.” Much to Rey’s chagrin, Resistance Digital subscribed to the Waterfall development methodology—each phase one right after the other, culminating in development at the very end. Rey much preferred Agile, while would have allowed her to work iteratively alongside design. She’d spent way too many sleepless nights frantically trying to complete projects that had gotten delayed earlier in the chain.

“Language,” Kylo reprimanded.

Poe snorted loudly, Rose giggled into her fourth margarita, and Rey gaped at Kylo. “Are you serious? Your uncle— _the head of HR —_has the worst potty mouth in the building. And just last week I saw you kicking the photocopier and calling it a ‘useless fucking trash heap.’”

He slapped his hands on the table and leaned in. “A week ago, we weren’t working on a website for one of the most important politicians alive, who is most likely going to be our next president.”

“Over my dead body,” Finn muttered, sounding a little too vehement about that prospect.

Rey stood up and planted her own palms on the table, meeting Kylo’s aggression head-on. “Is Snoke in this room right now, listening in to make sure we don’t swear while discussing him? Oh wait, that’s probably one of his campaign promises. Cybersurveillance for all, hu- _fucking_ -zzah!”

Kylo stalked around the table, and Rey felt a little thrill at the sight of all that suit-clad fury heading straight towards her. He pointed at her, then at the door. “My office. Now.”

“We’re in the middle of a kickoff,” she said, batting her eyelashes at him. “I’m sure our beloved Supreme Leader Snoke wouldn’t approve of us wasting this precious time together.”

Rather than answering, he wrapped his hand around her upper arm and started dragging her towards the door. She stumbled, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

“Hey,” Poe protested, half-rising from his chair. Kylo glared at him, and the UX Designer swallowed hard, then sat back down. Apparently everyone else was too much of a coward to attempt a rescue, because Kylo swept her out of the room without anyone making a sound.

His office was a few doors down, at the end of the corridor. He didn’t release her arm until they were inside. The moment the door closed behind them, he caged her against it, slamming his palms against the wood on either side of her head. “What,” he asked through gritted teeth, “is your problem, Niima?”

He was standing far too close to her. Rey could feel the heat pouring off of him, and her skin prickled with goosebumps. “My problem,” she said, matching his tone, “is that I expressed a very reasonable concern about the timeline, and you dismissed me like I was nothing.”

“The timeline is my job, not yours.”

“Listening to your fucking team is your job, too.”

“There’s that language again.” His eyes dropped to her lips. “You have a filthy mouth, Niima.”

The way he said ‘filthy’ was practically obscene. His teeth sank into his full lower lip on the ‘f,’ and he drew the word out longer than necessary. Rey squirmed against the door, feeling that strange _something_ again. Bothered. That was it. He _bothered_ her.

“Someone should teach you some manners,” he said, leaning even closer, until Rey felt the puff of his breath against her lips. “You deserve to be turned over a knee and spanked.”

She gasped in outrage and shoved him away from her. “What the hell, Ren? I should report you to HR.”

He smiled almost lazily, sliding his hands into his pockets in that casually arrogant way that drove her up the wall. “Luke has the worst potty mouth in the building, remember? Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s tripping on shrooms today.”

She scowled at him. “I’m not going to stop cursing just because you tell me to. You’re not my dad.”

He ran his gaze over her, starting at her feet and taking his sweet time getting to her face. By the time he finally met her eyes again, Rey felt like she was about to crawl out of her skin. Something hot and unsettling burned in his gaze, something that tugged at a spot low in her belly. “No, I’m not,” he said, dark as molten chocolate. “But I suspect you could use a little discipline, anyway.”

Her nipples tightened— _traitors! —_and Rey crossed her arms to disguise her body’s uncomfortable reaction to his innuendo. “Are you done chastising me for something I’m not going to change? Can we return to the meeting?”

He leaned in, his hand hovering at her waist and his sigh brushing against the shell of her ear. Rey held her breath, wondering what he was about to do…

He planted a hand on the doorknob and turned it. “After you.”

Rey sidled awkwardly out from between his massive body and the door, shivering as her breasts brushed against the fabric of his suit jacket. “Thanks for moving, jackass,” she muttered under her breath. She felt his smirk like he’d pressed it against her skin.

She didn’t look at him again as they made their way back to the kickoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: While I worked in digital marketing and am thus familiar with things like office kegerators, I was not a project manager or a developer. I'm cobbling this together from hazy memories and half-assed Google searches, so if any of the technical details are wrong, sorry!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though they were using Waterfall— _fucking Waterfall —_Rey still had work to do over the weeks dedicated to design. She needed to set up hosting and liaise with Red County Digitas, the vendor who was providing the CRM and fundraising software that would allow Snoke to collect signups and donations. The site Resistance Digital was building needed to integrate with Red County’s proprietary toolset, which meant Rey needed to communicate with Red County’s developers.

They were awful, of course. Every video conference she was forced to attend, both with Snoke’s team and Red County, felt like an episode of Battlestar Galactica. The parade of bland-looking white guys looked so similar they might as well have been Cylons, and they had equally inane names that made them impossible to differentiate. Brad, Chad, Mark, Nate… if a name had four letters and sounded like it belonged to a Texas high school quarterback, Rey could guarantee someone on the team had it.

Rey also worked closely with Rose to make sure her artistic vision was actually executable and accessible. Designers were… very special people. Rose was saner than most, and one of Rey’s dearest friends, but she still had an artistic temperament and a tendency to prioritize aesthetics over practicality. Heaven forbid Rey ever express a sentiment like that in the hearing of a designer, though. Hell hath no fury like a graphic designer accused of being unreasonable.

But sometimes designers didn’t think about what was actually feasible given the constraints of web development, and sometimes their ambitions towards minimalism or digital brutalism or whatever the latest trend was made them forget that most of the people visiting a Republican senator’s presidential campaign site were, well… not digital natives. A site ought to be accessible above all.

Kylo was, of course, an overbearing arse for the entirety of the design phase. He sat in on every meeting, even the ones Rey had with fellow developers, which definitely didn’t need to be moderated by a PM. When he wasn’t interjecting unnecessary commentary, he was practically breathing down her neck, sitting far too close and staring at her far too intensely.

“Do you mind?” Rey asked after a call with Red County in which he had said nothing the entire time, choosing instead to glower at her unceasingly. “I’m perfectly capable of working with their development team without your oversight.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure you can be trusted not to curse up a storm.”

She glared at him. “Do you honestly think I would be that unprofessional?”

He shrugged and looked her up and down, and Rey was abruptly aware that she was wearing a Star Wars T-shirt under her blazer and that she hadn’t brushed her hair that morning. “It isn’t that far-fetched.”

He was wearing yet another delectably hateable suit. This one was gunmetal gray, made of some divine fabric that shimmered slightly when he moved. His tie and shirt were black, of course, since Hades never strayed far from his funereal aesthetic.

“Yeah, well, Chad-Brad-Thad was wearing a shirt commemorating beer goggles, so I think I’m in the clear.”

“Seriously, though,” he said, paying an inordinate amount of attention to the logo on her chest, “why do you dress like an eighth grade boy collided with a Brooklyn hipster?”

Rey’s cheeks flushed, and she shot out of her seat. “Oh, fuck you, Mr. Thousand-Dollar Suits. Not all of us have your bank account—or your inflated sense of self-importance.”

He cocked a brow, unruffled by her rage. “There are options in-between thousand-dollar suits and the rag pile, you know.”

Rey bared her teeth, stung by his condescension. She wasn’t sensitive about that many things, but growing up in poverty, bouncing between foster families, was one of them—not that she’d ever shared the details of her past with Kylo. The blazer was one of the nicer items in her closet; it had cost $50, which was the most she’d ever spent on a single article of clothing. Even though she earned a handsome salary, the habit of frugality was too ingrained to break.

Abruptly, she didn’t want to be near him anymore. She didn’t want to have this fight, because there was nothing she could say that wouldn’t reveal exactly how deeply he’d just hurt her. “I’m going back to work.”

He looked startled, but she didn’t hang around to hear whatever insult was about to come next. She just turned on her heel and left.

Fuck Kylo Ren and fuck his privilege and fuck his sense of superiority and _fuck_ his delicious fucking suits. He wanted her to look more professional, did he? Rey would deliver—and in a way that would make him regret ever saying anything.

#

“Are you sure about this?” Rose asked, holding up a dress and looking at it appraisingly.

“Positive.” Rey rifled through the racks of business attire, looking for the perfect outfit. She’d taken a look at her bank account and realized she could definitely afford a wardrobe overhaul. Spending money made her uneasy, but it turned out pique was an excellent motivator.

She was going to make Kylo Ren regret ever mocking her fashion sense.

“Repeat the guidelines for me,” Rose said.

They were at an outdoor mall, browsing through the high-end shops Rey had never once set foot in before. Finn was somewhere nearby, as well—he’d grumbled about going shopping, but when he’d heard it was to spite Kylo Ren, he’d developed a sudden enthusiasm for women’s business wear.

Rey ticked the points off on her fingers. “Professional enough that he can’t say shit and sexy enough that it drives him nuts.”

Rose draped a silky purple blouse over her arm. “Look, the weird antagonistic eye fucking thing you two do is hot, but are you sure you want to deliberately try to give him a boner?”

Rey flushed. “Look, I hate him as much as the rest of you. I just think it would benefit him to realize two can play his game.”

“And what game is that?”

Rey snagged a gray pencil skirt. “The game of driving his nemesis insane.”

Rose hid a smile behind her hand. “Rey, I think you already do that. You realize his eyes are glued to you, like, ninety percent of the time?”

Rey scoffed. “Just because he hates me.”

“Sure, Jan.” Rose gave her a condescending expression, and Rey laughed and shoved her friend’s shoulder playfully

“Anyway, this is just leveling the playing field. Now we can look equally good while hating each other.”

Finn popped up holding a pair of delicate black heels with an ankle strap. “Are you still pretending this is about hating Kylo Ren and not wanting to provoke him into fucking your brains out?” When Rey glared at him, he shrugged. “Look, he’s a miserable asshole, but he definitely gives off a _vibe_ , you know?”

“BDE,” Rose said, nodding sagely.

“What’s BDE?” Rey asked.

“Big Dick Energy. Like, you know that guy is packing, and you know he knows exactly what to do with his equipment.” Rose added a burgundy dress to the mix, then gestured for Rey to follow her to the dressing room. “When you guys finally give in and have hate sex, it’s going to be the best sex of your life.”

“We are _not_ going to have sex.”

Rose and Finn gave each other a _look_ , and then Rose sighed and shook her head. “Whatever you say, Rey.”

#

As the elevator ticked up towards the tenth floor and Resistance Digital's offices, Rey smoothed her pencil skirt for the hundredth time. It didn’t need smoothing, since it was practically painted on, but she was nervous about her first appearance in the office “post-glow up,” as Finn had called it.

She felt amazing, but she also felt awkward, like a teenager dressed up in her mom’s clothes. Not that Rey had had a mom, but she’d watched enough movies to get the gist. She’d always been a jeans-and-a-T-shirt kind of girl, and here she was in a tight gray pencil skirt, a silky purple blouse held together at the neck by a tiny gold chain, and black high heels. Her hair was not only brushed, but curled, and she was wearing lipstick for the first time in her life.

Rose had come over to her house early to help Rey get ready. Now the tiny designer bounced up and down on her toes next to Rey, grinning like a maniac. “I can’t wait to see his face!” she enthused.

Rey couldn’t, either. It was 9am, which meant he would be at the standing desk closest to the coffee pot. He was one of the only staff members to have a private office, but he usually only retreated into his lair after lunch.

The standing desk was at the opposite end of the office from the entrance, close to where the developers sat, which meant Kylo would have a front-row seat—or stand, rather—to Rey’s leisurely saunter through the open space. The saunter had to be leisurely, because although Rey had been practicing with the heels all weekend, she still needed to walk with care. Also, the pencil skirt came down just below her knees, which meant she couldn’t walk with her usual long strides.

“It’s called a wiggle skirt,” Rose had told her when Rey had complained about the constriction. “Embrace the wiggle.”

The elevator dinged. “Moment of truth,” Rose said.

Rey stepped out with head held high, her heels clacking on the hardwood floor. Poe was the first to notice, letting out a wolf whistle as she approached. “Damn, Rey, you look good.”

Kylo’s head snapped up. He was standing maybe thirty feet away, but Rey could feel the heat of his stare against her skin. She smirked as she strode towards him, feeling like a model on a catwalk. His eyes traced over her, and his jaw actually dropped.

“First blood to Rey,” Rose said, winking before heading towards her own desk among the cluster of designers.

Rey stopped at the last modular section of desks, where the developers sat. Temiri, the intern, looked about ready to faint when Rey slid into her seat next to him, but he’d been painfully in love with her for the last two months, so that wasn’t anything new. Larma leaned over and gave Rey a high five. “Looking good, Niima. What’s the occasion?”

Rey tossed a curl over her shoulder. “Just trying to dress the part of director.” Her peripheral vision told her Kylo was still staring at her, and she suppressed a triumphant grin.

Larma exhaled in relief. “So long as the rest of us don’t have to start dressing up.”

Rey opened up her usual programs, checking her email for Red County or Snoke campaign updates before toggling over to JIRA and opening the repo where she’d begun setting up the framework for the site.

A throat cleared above her. Rey looked up from her monitor to see Kylo Ren standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. “Niima,” he said by way of greeting. “A word?”

“Why yes, ‘Niima’ is a word. Well done, Kylo!” she said patronizingly. Next to her, Larma made a choked sound.

Kylo’s jaw clenched. “My office. Three minutes.”

“That’s four words,” she called after his retreating back.

Larma burst into giggles once Kylo was gone. “Oh my God, Rey! I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Stand up to Satan himself.”

Rey shrugged and slid her chair back, tugging her skirt down as she stood. “He’s not that bad.” At Larma’s disbelieving look, Rey laughed. “All right, he is that bad. You just have to give as good as you get.”

Larma shook her head and returned her attention to her code. “Better you than me.”

Four minutes later, Rey strolled into Kylo’s office.

“You’re late,” he said, scowling at her. He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, which only emphasized his long legs and muscled shoulders. Today’s suit was black—of course—with a white shirt and blood-red tie.

“And I’m terribly broken up about it, I assure you.” She shut the door behind her. “Now, what’s this about?”

His eyes raked over her. “I see you went shopping.”

“Your powers of observation are truly remarkable.” God, if Rey had known looking this good would make her feel this confident, she would have refreshed her wardrobe ages ago.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

His jaw was working again. Maybe he was grinding his teeth. “Why are you here in the office looking like a candidate for a beauty pageant, rather than a web developer?”

Rey’s spine stiffened. “Are you saying web developers can’t look nice? That we can’t dress professionally?”

“Is that what you call this? Professional?” His gaze was roaming again, touching on her skirt, her blouse, her strappy heels.

“I’m not showing knees, cleavage, or shoulders.” Rey crossed her arms defensively. “This is a perfectly respectable outfit.”

“If that skirt was any tighter, you’d lose circulation to your legs.”

She gasped in outrage, then marched towards him, liking the sharp sounds her heels made. They made her feel dangerous, like her version of a rattlesnake’s warning. The extra three inches of height didn’t hurt, either. “Rose wears stuff like this all the time.”

“You’re not Rose.”

She grimaced. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” he said, pushing off the desk to go toe-to-toe with her, “that the effect is a little different on you than it is on Tico.”

Rey gaped at him, unsure if he was saying what she thought he was saying. She was simultaneously pissed off on behalf of Rose—who had an amazing body—appalled at the sexism inherent in policing her attire, and desperate to learn _exactly_ what her tight skirt was doing to him. “What effect?”

To her immense glee, his cheeks pinkened. “All I’m saying is that you may want to consider the impact your attire has on your coworkers.”

Oh, this was too delicious. She leaned in, planting a hand on his chest and rising on her toes—just a little, bless these heels—to murmur the question in his ear. “And what impact does it have, Kylo?”

His throat bobbed. One strong hand dropped to her hip and squeezed, making her squeak in surprise. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” His voice rubbed over her skin like black velvet.

Her nipples tightened, and although she was wearing a soft bra, the blouse was thin enough that she had no doubt the points were clearly visible through the silk. She stepped back a pace, needing to get away from his muscled chest and the possessive clutch of his hand on her hip. Unfortunately, that just drew his gaze down to her chest. A muscle under his eye twitched as he took her in.

Rey took a deep breath. “I think,” she said in the coldest voice she could manage, considering the distressing dampness in her knickers, “that if my coworkers are impacted by my perfectly modest business attire, that’s their issue, not mine.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Need I remind you that you were the one to suggest I revisit my wardrobe choices?”

“And believe me, I now regret that decision,” he muttered under his breath.

Rey’s breath was coming a little too fast, and her skin felt hot. She needed to get out of here before the crackling energy building in this room led to… whatever it might lead to. A shouting match, probably. “Well, as delightful as this conversation has been, I’d like to get back to work. I’m sure you can... handle yourself.”

He was going to crack his teeth if he clenched his jaw any tighter. “I’m sure I can,” he gritted out.

“Excellent.” She smirked at him, then turned on her heel to walk out, basking in a heady sense of triumph when he made a soft, inarticulate sound. If the view from the front was good, the view from the back was even better. “Good luck handling your little... issue,” she called over her shoulder, hardly believing her own daring.

The first crash from his office came once she was halfway down the hall, and Rey giggled as she imagined him sweeping his desk clean in a fit of fury. There was no doubt: Kylo Ren had lost that skirmish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't insulted any graphic designers reading this! I know many really do prioritize accessibility and designing for the largest possible audience. This is just a joke based on a few outlier experiences and the fact that "digital brutalism" is apparently a thing. Please don't kill me.
> 
> Once again, please recall that I am neither a project manager nor a web developer, so there may be technical errors. But let's be real—I'm not writing this to accurately depict the process of creating a website. I'm writing it for the office hate sex. 😈
> 
> Speaking of which! Things are really going to ramp up in chapter 4. Get ready!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this! Please let me know what you think in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and already have a few more chapters drafted, so surprise! Double update.

Rey’s good mood continued all week. Each new outfit she wore earned admiration from her coworkers and boosted her confidence. Kylo continued to sit in on her meetings, but he seemed restless and distracted, and his attempts to make her life hell were half-hearted at best.

“So?” Leia asked at the end of the week. “Are you and Kylo getting along?”

Recalling the way Kylo had nearly swallowed his tongue when she’d bent to retrieve a dropped pencil earlier that morning, Rey grinned. “Close enough.”

Leia eyed her suspiciously. “I don’t know what that means, but so long as the site progresses, I don’t care.”

Rey had felt at a disadvantage with Kylo for years now. His dark suits and broad shoulders, combined with his sharp mind and that barely-leashed intensity, had made her far too aware of him on a physical level. That, in turn, had made it more difficult to hold her own in their verbal sparring matches. Now, she was finally getting payback for every time he’d made her blush, every time he’d distracted her with those long fingers adjusting his damn cufflinks.

“It’s perfect,” she gushed to Rose over lunch. “He’s used to having all the power, so he doesn’t know what to do with someone who isn’t impressed or intimidated by him.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the issue,” Rose said around a mouthful of burrito, rolling her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Rey stuffed her own burrito into her mouth, moaning in appreciation. There was nothing like good Mexican food.

“Rey, I’m pretty sure he’s been distracted this week because he can’t stop staring at your ass.”

Rey choked on the burrito, coughing a few times as Rose pounded her back. “Well, if he is,” she said once she’d finally got her breath back, “it’s probably because he’s upset my skirts are so tight. He’s such a stick in the mud.”

“Upset.” Rose made finger quotes around the word. “Seriously, Rey, what exactly do you think is going on between you two?”

That didn’t even deserve a response. “We hate each other. Obviously.”

Rose snorted and shook her head. “Oh, you precious, sweet girl. Just know that Finn and I are watching the two of you with metaphorical popcorn, waiting for the inevitable explosion.”

Rey’s stomach flipped, but she ignored it. “I guess we haven’t had a proper shouting match in at least a week.”

Rose patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Rey, I’m sure he’ll have you screaming soon.”

#

Development started in earnest the next Monday, so Rey wore her favorite new dress to commemorate the occasion. The burgundy wiggle dress dipped in a modest ‘V’ in front, but the back featured a golden zipper extending from hem to neckline. It was classy but sexy, and Rey felt like a queen.

Her JIRA queue was already full with tickets pertaining to different parts of the site, and Rose had uploaded the approved designs so she could start developing.

SNOKE / SNOKE-1  
Homepage Development  
Issue Type: Task  
Priority: Highest

Rey set the ticket status to IN PROGRESS, put on her headphones, and fell into the rhythm of a new project. She might still hate what she was developing, but coding fulfilled and centered her in a way that felt almost like meditation.

Midway through the morning, she noticed a new ticket.

SNOKE / SNOKE-11  
Poor developer attitude  
Issue Type: Bug  
Priority: Highest

The ticket description contained the following:

_Developer’s combativeness, sarcasm, and lack of respect for PM is not conducive to a productive site build. Please rectify immediately._

She rolled her eyes, biting back a smile at Kylo’s cheekiness. She immediately changed the resolution to WON’T DO and typed her response in the comments.

_It’s not a bug. It’s a feature._

She hummed along with her song, bopping her head to the music. This early stage of development was always exciting, because progress happened in enormous leaps and bounds. It was well known that the last ten percent of a project took ninety percent of the allotted time, although the so-called ninety-ninety rule claimed that the first ninety percent of a project also took ninety percent of the allotted time. It was the kind of depressing math Rey understood all too well after years working for Resistance Digital.

Another ticket appeared.

SNOKE / SNOKE-12  
Developer attire exceedingly distracting  
Issue type: Bug  
Priority: Highest

The ticket description read:

_Don’t you have a cowl or something you can put on?_

“A cowl?” Rey mouthed the words, wondering what in the world Kylo was on about. She glanced up to see if he was lurking nearby, and sure enough, he was lingering near the coffee pot, his phone in his hand but his eyes glued to her. He raised one judgmental eyebrow, then turned on his heel and headed towards his office.

Well, Rey wasn’t going to leave it at that. Infuriated and admittedly intrigued, she stood up to follow him, nearly getting yanked backwards when, in her eagerness, she forgot to remove her headphones. She blushed as she took them off and smoothed her hair.

She rapped on his door a few minutes later, rolling her eyes when he said “Come,” as if he were Jean-Luc Picard inviting her into the captain’s ready room on the Enterprise. She closed the door behind her and turned, unsurprised to see him leaning against his desk with his arms crossed and a glower on his face.

“Seriously, Ren,” she said, her heels beating a tattoo against the floor as she stalked towards him, “I don’t even know what a cowl is.”

He looked down his long nose at her. “That’s irrelevant.”

“Then what is relevant?” She stopped a few feet away, planting her hands on her hips. “I thought you had your _issues —_” she waved a hand up and down at him— “well in hand.”

He narrowed his eyes, then slowly unfolded his arms and straightened to his full height. Rey’s heart skipped a beat as it was made evident to her for the millionth time exactly how large he was. Not just tall, but broad, and she could tell even through his black suit that it was all muscle.

“This dress,” he said in precise tones, “is even more distracting than the rest.”

Rey looked down at it. “It is?” Admittedly, it was a wiggle dress, so it clung to her curves, but it had cap sleeves, the neckline barely hinted at cleavage, and it ended at her knees.

“Yes, _Rey_.” Kylo’s eye was twitching again. “And you know exactly why.”

She might have a _suspicion_ , but what was the fun in making it easy for him? Rey wanted to see him squirm. “Maybe you just have an over-active libido, Kylo—”

“My _libido_ isn’t the problem.” He bit his lip, and the air was suddenly humming with tension. “How interesting that you would take the conversation in that direction, though.”

 _Shit_. Rey flushed, her skin prickling as she realized she’d gone a step too far. Their dance of intimidation had never been overtly sexual—or at least, they’d never acknowledged the sexual element—but Rey had just taken it there, launching past all boundaries of propriety or sense.

Kylo stepped into her, and it took all her willpower not to step back. She lifted her chin, meeting his gaze head-on as he leaned into her space. His dark eyes burned into her, and he seemed to be sucking up all the available oxygen, because Rey suddenly couldn’t breathe. When he rested his enormous hands on her waist, nearly circling it, she shuddered.

Kylo’s mouth kicked up on one side. “There it is,” he whispered.

“There’s what?” Rey’s tongue felt thick, her mind foggy. She couldn’t focus on anything but his hands and his body and his face so close to hers.

Kylo leaned in until his mouth was a bare inch from her own. Rey’s eyes fluttered shut, and she waited breathlessly for him to kiss her.

 _Fuck_ , she wanted this so bad. It had taken having him here, right in front of her with his mouth hovering over hers, to acknowledge it, but it was suddenly the only thing in the world she wanted. He didn’t move, though, and Rey let out an embarrassing whimper.

He shifted, but instead of putting his lips on hers, he pressed them against her ear. “I’m going to show you exactly why this dress is so distracting.”

“Kylo,” she gasped. “Please—”

He groaned in her ear, and his hands tightened on her waist. “And I’m never going to let you forget the fact that you just begged me to put my mouth on you.”

A welcome wash of anger gave her the strength to plant her hands on his chest and shove, but he was so solid he barely moved. He laughed, and the dark sound made goosebumps break out all over Rey’s exposed skin.

Abruptly, he reversed their positions, pressing her back against the desk. His mouth landed on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and he sucked gently, then bit down far less gently. Rey jerked against him, gasping as her lower belly pressed against the erection tenting his slacks. Fuck, his cock felt enormous.

She thought he might kiss her for real, but instead, Kylo gripped her hips and turned her around so she was facing away from him, the edge of the desk biting into her hips while his chest pressed against her back. One huge hand landed on her abdomen, pulling her back against him in a slow, rhythmic grind. Rey’s head tipped back onto his shoulder, and she groaned, fully giving in to the sensations. Her ass rubbed against his cock, and she was already wildly aroused, but she grew even wetter with the motion.

“This dress,” he murmured in her ear, “has been taunting me all morning.” He circled her throat with one hand, holding her in place while his other hand continued to guide her against him, the edge of his pinky finger barely brushing her mons. “I’ve been hard since I saw the back of it. You know why, but I want you to tell me.”

She felt surrounded, captured, _powerless —_and Rey liked it. “Oh God,” she whimpered as her pussy clenched in need.

He chuckled. “Flattering. You can just call me Kylo, though.”

She hissed and bucked her ass back against him hard, trying to shake him off her. “I think I’ll call you Satan.”

Kylo released her, and Rey was briefly disappointed—but then his hand planted between her shoulder blades, and he jerked her hips back as he bent her over the desk. Rey gasped as her breasts and cheek pressed against the cool wood.

“Tell me why this dress is so distracting,” he said, trailing a hand over her spine.

Rey licked her lips. “Because you can’t control your libido.”

He spanked her ass—hard—and Rey yelped in surprise. The sharp sting morphed into a heated sort of pleasure, and she squirmed, craving more.

“Try again.” His fingers were still coasting up and down, tracking the golden line at the back of the dress.

“The… the zipper.”

“Good girl,” he said, and then she felt a tug at the top of the zipper. He pulled it down a few inches, then stopped to kiss the exposed skin. “And what about this zipper is so distracting?”

Rey ground back against him, but he pulled away, denying her the friction. She whimpered and clutched at the wood, desperate for more. She didn’t know why he was forcing her to talk about the dress, rather than just pinning her down and fucking her within an inch of her life, but whatever this game was, it was turning her on harder and faster than anything ever had. “You can pull it down so easily.” The words came tumbling out of her. “All the way from neck to hem, and then you could just pull the dress apart. It would be so easy to get me naked…”

He hissed in a breath. “Are you naked under this, Rey?”

Her lips curved as she remembered the pair of black, lacy knickers she was wearing today. “Close enough.”

“Hm.” The zipper slid down to her waist, and he made a choking sound. “No bra.”

The dress was supportive enough she didn’t need one. “I see you’re as observant as ever.”

He spanked her again, and Rey’s pussy pulsed in response. Then he fingers were sliding inside the split back of the dress, trailing over her skin while his lips burned a path down her spine. “I knew this was why you started dressing up,” he said against the small of her back. “You’re desperate to get fucked, aren’t you?”

She stiffened. “I’m not wearing this for _you_.” She sort of was, or maybe that was how it had begun, but Rey found she liked looking good. It made her feel powerful.

He chuckled. “Whatever you say, sweetheart. Why don’t we stop pretending this hasn’t been your goal since day one?”

Not liking his smug tone, she wriggled up onto her elbows and glared at him over her shoulder. “What do you mean?”

He looked devastatingly good like this, his lips pink and full, his eyes bright. Too bad he ruined the effect the moment he opened his mouth. “Your little attempts at defiance. You’ve been trying to get my attention for years, haven’t you?” He smirked. “Well, it worked. Think you can tone down the attitude now?”

Rey’s eyebrows soared, and that quickly, her arousal morphed back into fury. She shoved upright from the desk, sending him stumbling back as pens clattered to the floor. She spun on him, scowling as she contorted her arms behind her to start zipping the dress back up. “You miserable arsehole. You just had to ruin this, didn’t you?”

If she hadn’t been so pissed at him, she might have found his expression of shock amusing. “Wait, what?” He reached towards her again, but she twisted away, avoiding him as she angled her hand back to yank the zipper up the last few inches.

“You think I’ve just been—” She broke off mid-sentence, shaking her head in disbelief. “God, could you be more condescending? My ‘little’”—she gave the word air quotes— “attempts at defiance have been me sticking up to you because you’re an unbearable twat.” She stalked towards the door, shaking off his hand when he tried to grab her arm. “Here I thought we were two consenting adults about to channel some of our antagonism into hot sex, but no. You were trying to make a point. Trying to put me in my place.”

“Rey, wait—” He looked almost panicked, but Rey didn’t give a shit.

“You just accused me of acting up to get your attention, like I’m a fucking toddler.” She gripped the knob and yanked the door open. “So no, Kylo, I’m not going to wait. As far as I’m concerned, this never happened. And you can bet it’s never going to happen again.”

She slammed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Rey is wearing the [50 Shades of Gray dress](https://data.whicdn.com/images/162268557/large.jpg). 😂
> 
> So what do you think--is Rey right about this never happening again??
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you believe him?” Rey fumed as she drained the last of her margarita. “The absolute gall.”

Rose shook her head sympathetically. “He just doesn’t know when to shut up, does he?”

It was an all-office happy hour—minus Kylo, the miserable git, who never came out to these things—but they had sequestered themselves at a corner table where no one could overhear. Rey was two margaritas deep and about ready to go back to the office and light Kylo's desk on fire. “Did I tell you he filed another JIRA ticket this afternoon? ‘SNOKE-13. Developer is being uncommunicative and irrational.’ He labeled it a bug.”

Rose winced. “Oh, yikes. He had to double down by calling you irrational?”

Rey signaled for the waitress to bring her another margarita. “He’s an absolute cunt.”

“Whoa, whoa, let’s not sully that sacred feminine word by applying it to Kylo Ren.”

“Fine. He’s an absolute wanker. Anyway, I closed the ticket. ‘WON’T DO.’ Didn’t leave a comment or anything.”

Rose chuckled and drained the last of her strawberry blended margarita. “That’s going to drive him up the wall.”

“Yeah, well, he deserves it.” Rey sighed and thunked her head against the table. “God, Rose, and it was going so well. Like, nothing has ever been as hot as those first few minutes, before he accused me of acting out to get his attention.”

Rose sighed. “BDE. I knew it.” She delved into the bowl of tortilla chips, crunching noisily as she considered the situation. “Okay, promise me you won’t hate me if I say something.”

Rey eyed her warily. “I make no such promises.”

“It’s just… he’s kinda right. _Not_ about your so-called 'little attempts at defiance' solely being to get him naked,” she clarified when Rey made an outraged sound, “but about your antagonism being at least somewhat sexually motivated. The two of you have been at each other’s throats from day one, and it’s been pretty obvious to the rest of us that you want to fuck.”

“I fight with him because he’s rude and unreasonable,” Rey said, crossing her arms over his chest. “Whether or not I want to fuck him is incidental.”

“Is it, though? Like, sure, he needs to be put in his place, and you’ve done a great job of that, but I think wanting to fuck him is a big part of it. For him, too. You two just don’t know how to flirt like normal people.”

The waitress came over with new drinks, and Rey brooded while she waited for the woman to leave. When they were alone again, she leaned in. “He told me to _tone down the attitude_ ,” she said with quiet fury.

Rose snorted. “I’m not saying he isn’t an absolutely colossal, self-sabotaging idiot. He said the exact wrong thing if he wanted the hookup to continue—which he obviously did. But you said he was, like, dominating you all sexily, right?”

Rey drained half her margarita in one go. “Yeah,” she grumbled. “The dirty talk was hot until he ruined it.”

“So maybe he just took it too far in the wrong direction. You said he looked pretty freaked out when you left.” Rose crunched another chip. “I’m just saying, that man is not known for his social skills.”

Rey glared at her friend. “Why are you taking his side?”

“I’m not,” Rose assured her. “I’m just saying maybe you should give him a chance to apologize or explain—after you rip him a new one for calling you ‘irrational,’ of course, because that shit doesn’t fly. I’m trying to get you laid, girl!”

“Shhh.” Rose had spoken a little too loudly, and Rey looked around furtively, hoping no one had heard. Unfortunately, Finn and Poe were both staring, and Poe smirked and raised his glass in a silent toast. Rey shook her head and returned her attention to her margarita, then noticed that Rose’s eyes had gone suddenly wide. “What? What is it?”

“Speaking of getting laid,” Rose said, “I think someone’s looking for you.”

Dread crawled over Rey’s neck—definitely dread, nothing else—as she turned to look at the door. Sure enough, Kylo Ren stood silhouetted in the entryway, scanning the restaurant with rather wild eyes. When he finally spotted her, a muscle in his jaw flickered, and he started striding in her direction.

Rey shot up out of her seat. “I’m going out the back,” she told Rose. “I’ll Venmo you for the margaritas.”

Rose groaned. “Hopeless. You two are hopeless.”

Rey hurried towards the door leading to the back parking lot, cursing her high heels for slowing her down. She needed to run, damn it, but she would likely twist an ankle if she tried. She heard him call her name, but she ignored him, hurrying towards freedom.

She burst out into the crisp night air, breathing far too quickly as she contemplated her options. She could head back towards the street and the bus stop, but he would probably catch up to her before her bus came. Maybe she could hide under a car…

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her off her feet and tugging her back against a broad chest. Rey squealed and thrashed. “Put me down!”

“What the fuck, Rey?” Kylo’s voice was nearly a growl in her ear. “Are you seriously running away?”

Her squirming wasn’t accomplishing much—other than getting her a little turned on—so she stopped fighting, hoping he’d let her go. He lowered her to her feet, but before she could flee, he backed her into the restaurant’s brick wall, caging her in with his body. He looked absolutely furious.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Rey said.

“Too fucking bad.” His stare was intense, and he was breathing heavily. “Why did you leave?”

“The restaurant? Oh, maybe because I’m _irrational_ and _uncommunicative_ and don’t want to fucking talk to you!”

“Why did you leave my office?”

“I told you why,” she spat. “Because you treated me like a child. Because you insinuated that the only reason I wear nice clothes or argue with you or do anything is because I’m just _desperate_ for your cock.”

“Rey—”

“You told me to tone down my attitude. You called me ‘little.’” She pressed her lips together and looked away. “It was condescending as hell, Ren. And then you called me ‘irrational,’ which any man with sense knows is the absolute worst thing to call a woman. I’m amazed you didn’t tack on ‘hysterical’ just to be as rude as humanly possible.”

“Shit.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

She let out a disbelieving laugh. “That is extremely hard to believe.”

“I just…” He exhaled heavily. “I say stupid shit sometimes. God, you were finally under me, moaning, and all I could think about was getting my hands and mouth on you. Do you know how long I’ve wanted that, Rey? Do you?”

She shook her head, captivated by the urgency in his tone, the desperation in his eyes.

“Since I first saw you.” He groaned. “This week has been hell. It was bad enough when you wore those cute T-shirts and tight jeans. But you in those pencil skirts, and this mind-blowing dress, and the _heels_ , giving me shit like you always do…” His hand landed on her waist, stroking up and down almost compulsively. “I can’t think about anything but fucking you. I’ve been hard almost constantly, jerking off in my office like some sort of creep because I can’t put my hands on you…”

This heated confession was turning Rey on. She rocked her hips unconsciously, and he must have noticed the movement, because he stepped towards her, bringing their bodies flush. He was hard, and Rey moaned as a shift of her hips rubbed her clit over that stiff length.

Kylo swore, and then his mouth slammed into hers. The kiss was hard and wet and desperate; he kissed her like she was the only thing he’d ever wanted, the only thing worth having. Rey opened for him, groaning when his tongue surged inside to lap against hers. She plunged her hands into his hair, tugging hard at the roots to bring him even closer.

He anchored his hands beneath her ass, lifting her against him, but the skirt was too tight for her to get her legs around him. He pinned her against the wall with his hips, working frantically at her hemline with one hand until he’d rucked the tight dress up to her waist. Rey wrapped her legs around him the moment she could, gasping as his erection rubbed directly against her soaked underwear. She dropped her head back against the brick wall a little too hard, but the burst of pain didn’t matter. All that mattered was the powerful surge of his hips and the hungry pressure of his mouth against her neck. He sucked and nipped at her skin, grinding against her until a familiar tension coiled in her belly. Rey whimpered.

“I bet that sweet little pussy is soaked right now,” he said against her throat. “Are you gonna come for me, Rey?”

Rey moaned his name, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing his ass with her heels as she rocked against him. She was close, despite the location, despite her lingering anger at him, despite everything.

“Yeah, you are,” he said, working his hips against her so hard it was almost painful. “You’re going to come, and then I’m going to drag you back to my office and fuck you over my desk the way I should have earlier.”

“Kylo!” Rey practically screamed his name as the orgasm burst over her. He groaned in her ear as he kept working his hips, riding her through the spasms.

“God— _fuck_ , Rey.” He kissed her hungrily, nipping at her lower lip and sinking his tongue deep into her mouth. She kissed him back, overwhelmed and giddy from the orgasm. When the pressure became too much against her sensitive clit, she pushed at his shoulder, and he let her down.

His lips were red and swollen, his eyes wild and hair mussed. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards his car. “My office. Now.”

Rey nodded, staggering after him.

#

The trip up to the tenth floor was a collision of bodies, mouths, and hands. He pressed her against the elevator wall, pinning her arms above her head as he ravaged her mouth. They staggered out of the elevator together, kissing while he fumbled with his keys, kissing while he opened the Resistance Digital office door and swept her inside, kissing, kissing, kissing. He slammed her into the corridor wall, and she pushed him into the opposite wall, and then they did some sort of clumsy, drunken dance down the corridor towards his office.

Rey shoved at the shoulders of his suit jacket, and he stopped touching her just long enough to shuck it off and drop it unceremoniously on the floor. He was wearing a black waistcoat over a black dress shirt, and his tie was black, too, and Rey cursed the undeniably attractive ensemble for being so complicated to remove. She worked at the buttons while he unlocked his office, and by the time they got inside, the waistcoat was long gone and his shirt was mostly unbuttoned and hanging out of his trousers. She half-strangled him with his tie before he took over, undoing the knot and sliding it out from his collar while Rey finished removing the shirt.

When he was bare from the waist up, she took a moment to gape at him. His pale torso was thick with muscle, smooth except for a trail of dark hair leading into his slacks. “Fuck,” she breathed, then decided that touching was even better than looking. She ran her hands over his chest and abs, licking and sucking her way down his neck. When she nibbled at one of his small brown nipples, he grunted, and his abs flexed deliciously.

He fumbled with his belt, and Rey helped, sinking to her knees to help push his trousers and underwear to his ankles. His erect cock bobbed at eye level, long, ruddy, and so thick she clenched her legs together at the thought of it shoving inside her. Greedy to know the taste and feel of him, she wrapped her mouth around the tip.

Kylo shouted, twining his hands in her hair. “Jesus, Rey.”

She leaned forward, taking him a bit at a time. When he reached the back of her throat, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and started pumping in time with the movement of her mouth. He stretched her lips almost uncomfortably wide, but she loved everything about it. He was incredibly responsive, whimpering and muttering, twitching when she dragged her tongue over the sensitive spot below the head. When she circled him like a lollipop before taking him as deep as she could, he started babbling garbled praise.

“Yes, sweetheart, that’s—oh, fuck, Jesus, what are—yes, just like—shit, amazing, you’re amazing…”

His hips jerked forward, then stilled, and she could tell he was trying desperately not to thrust. Wanting him to let loose, she touched his hands on her head, tightening her fingers around his so he would know to pull her hair harder. She drew back just enough to look up at him and whisper, “Do it. Fuck my mouth.”

His jaw dropped, and he looked almost pained as he stared down at her. “You’re unreal,” he said, and then he took her at her word and started thrusting into her mouth, using his fists in her hair for leverage. He tipped back his head and shouted, working into her with almost brutal strokes. It hurt a little, but in the best possible way, and Rey relaxed her throat and took it, sinking her nails into his ass in encouragement.

Soon, he swore and pulled back, tugging her off his cock. “On the desk,” he ordered her. His eyes looked black in the moonlight streaming through his office window, and the lust stamped on his face was almost feral.

Rey stood and tottered over to the desk. She was embarrassingly wet, her knickers soaked through. Before she could bend herself over for him, Kylo was taking care of it for her, planting a hand on her back and shoving her down. He dragged her zipper down in one long pull, then shifted her up just enough to thread her arms out of the sleeves and pull the fabric out from under her.

He hissed when he saw her black, lacy underwear. “You’re a fucking miracle, Rey.” He sank to his knees behind her, then slid his fingers under the elastic waistband and dragged her knickers down, picking up her ankles one at a time as he removed them. She was left totally nude except for her stilettos.

“Perfect,” he whispered, sliding his hands between her thighs to push her legs farther apart. Then his mouth pressed against her core, and Rey moaned so loudly it could probably be heard throughout the building.

He licked and sucked at her swollen pussy, running his tongue over every inch of her, even dipping it inside. She cursed and clawed at the desk, trying to anchor herself against the overwhelming sensations.

“You taste good, baby,” he murmured against her. “I could do this for hours.”

Rey wouldn’t survive hours of Kylo Ren going down on her. He was a god of cunnilingus, working her thoroughly and mercilessly. He flattened his tongue on her clit, licking it with firm strokes that had her panting and writhing against him, the tension in her body ratcheting up impossibly fast. Two broad fingers pushed into her, and her pussy clenched around them as if trying to draw him in.

“You’re so tight,” he said. “I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

“Yes,” she gasped into the desk. “Kylo, please. I need you to fuck me, I need it—”

He pulled away and stood up, keeping his fingers sunk inside her. He pumped them gently, working her open. “How do you want to do this?” he asked. “I have condoms in the desk.”

This was probably reckless, but Rey wanted to feel him—all of him. “Are you clean?” she asked. “I am, and I have an IUD, but if you aren’t sure…”

Kylo swore, pressing his fingers even deeper. “Yeah, baby. I’ve been tested.”

Rey sighed in relief. “Good. Then please, just fuck me.”

He slid his fingers out, and Rey waited in breathless anticipation. She was wet and wanting, her cunt almost painfully empty. The broad tip of him nudged against her, and then he was sinking in, one slow inch at a time. Rey cried out at the stretch, her hands scrabbling for something to hold on to.

One hand gripped her hip, and the other pressed into her upper back, pinning her down as he kept pushing. Fuck, he was so big. “You can take me,” he said when she whimpered. “Just relax.”

She tried, panting and clenching her fists as she focused on relaxing and opening for him. She was incredibly wet, but it had been a few years, and he was the biggest man she’d ever had.

Finally, he was seated fully inside her, his hips flush against her backside. “Good girl,” he said, stroking her back with a hand that shook. He pulled out slightly, then pushed back in, taking it slow.

Rey’s body gradually adjusted to his size, and soon she was whimpering and nudging back against him, wanting more than those slow, gentle strokes. He obliged, pulling almost all the way out before surging back in hard enough to knock the breath from her. The edge of the desk dug into her hip bones, and she made a sound of discomfort. Seeming to realize the problem, Kylo placed a hand on her lower belly and pulled her slightly back so that his thrusts didn’t slam her into the desk anymore.

He didn’t let up in intensity, though. He fucked her hard and fast, and the hand on her lower belly made the fit even tighter as he surged in and out. He filled her up, stretched her to her limits, took her deeper than she’d ever been taken, and it was intense and wonderful and overwhelming. Rey gasped and whimpered, unable to do more than submit to the merciless pounding.

“God, Rey,” he said, sounding about as wrecked as she felt. “You’re so good and hot and _wet_.” His free hand fisted in her hair and pulled, tugging her head off the desk, and the sting at her scalp and the new arch to her back made her cry out in delight. She stared blindly out the window as he pummeled into her, wondering if any of the darkened office buildings across the street contained couples doing what they were doing right now.

“I need to hear you, baby,” he said. “Tell me you like this.”

She moaned loudly. “I love it,” she gasped, the words stuttering as he fucked her. “Kylo, please—”

“Tell me you want me to fuck you forever.”

She would tell him anything he wanted to hear if it meant he would keep going. “I want it. You’re so—ah!—so big. Go so deep.” She sounded delirious, but his pants and grunts seemed to indicate that he liked it, so she kept talking. “I want your cock so bad, want you to make me scream.”

He made a strangled noise, and his hips stuttered. The hand on her belly lowered to rub her clit, and she knew he was close and wanted her to finish first. The sharp, shivering pleasure he was generating at her clit was the perfect counterpoint to the deep, overwhelming pleasure in her cunt as he penetrated her, and Rey was winding up tight, edging closer to what was sure to be a mind-blowing orgasm. “I will make you scream,” he vowed. “You’re going to come for me, baby, and it’s going to ruin you for anyone else.”

He’d already ruined her. Rey sobbed, hands fisting on the desk, eyes stinging with tears as he pulled her hair harder. This was wicked and filthy, and she already knew he was her new addiction.

She hovered at the precipice for long moments as hot, blissful energy built in her core. “I’m going to—I’m going to—”

He growled, sounding more like an animal than a man. “Who’s doing this to you, Rey? Say my name.”

The words sent her flying over the cliff. “Kylo,” she sobbed as her body burst into orgasm like a star going nova. She shuddered and screamed as light flashed behind her eyes and her cunt pulsed and tugged at him hungrily.

He swore and hammered into her clenching body a few more times, then came inside her with a shout that made her ears ring. She could feel him filling her up, his cum warm and wet against the sensitive walls of her pussy.

He collapsed over her, pinning her torso to the desk. His chest was slick with sweat, and the weight of him was nearly suffocating, but Rey liked how he made her feel anchored. “Oh my God,” he groaned in her ear. “Oh my God, Rey. Fuck.”

“Mmhm.” She was boneless and satiated, incapable of speech.

He pushed himself up with a groan and slid out of her. With her head tilted and cheek pressed against the desk, Rey could see that he was staring at her exposed pussy, but she couldn’t move, even when she felt his cum drip out of her and trail down her thigh.

“Jesus,” he said reverently, tracing a finger over her thigh to collect the cum. “How are you even real?”

She giggled at that, her post-orgasmic bliss making her loopy. “You say that now, but you’ll be singing a different tune once we’re back in the office.” She laughed outright at her own words. “I mean, we’re in the office right now. But when we’re back-back. In meetings, shouting at each other.”

He sighed and stroked her back tenderly. “You’re still going to make my life hell, aren’t you, Niima?” But he didn’t sound upset about the prospect—quite the opposite, in fact.

She grinned. “You can count on it, Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally gave in and did the deed! Some of you may be upset that Kylo didn't grovel more before the sex, but DON'T WORRY. There is still plenty of time for him to be an asshole and get put in his place. This is still an enemies-to-lovers situation, and Rey isn't going to let him get away with much (and angry office sex is 🔥).
> 
> Comments make me happy, so I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Rey was nervous about seeing Kylo at the office the Monday after their torrid hookup, but much to her relief, he didn’t make it obvious to anyone else that they’d had sex. Other than giving her a secretive smirk when she walked in, he acted as aloof and dickish as ever.

Relief quickly turned to annoyance. Rey hadn’t expected him to suddenly act like a teenager in love, but she’d thought maybe fucking her brains out on his desk would have made Kylo less of an insufferable arse to her. He could at least have said “good morning” or something else that approximated polite human interaction. Instead, he had mocked her habit of microwaving old coffee, insulted her alma mater, and then spent the rest of the morning ignoring her.

He had barely even eye-fucked her in her black A-line dress _(with pockets)_ , and she knew she looked damn good. Her cherry-red heels matched her belt and lipstick; he ought to have been drooling over her.

But no. Kylo Ren, Pretentious Twat and Jerk Extraordinaire, had the gall to act like nothing had changed between them, like he hadn’t shouted to the rooftops as he came inside her, then asked in a wondering tone if she was even real.

_Well, I am real,_ she thought at him, seething with fury. _And I plan to be a real pain in your arse._

The team handling the Snoke website build met every Monday at 2pm for an internal meeting to go over goals for the week. Rey stormed into the conference room at 2:02, ignoring Kylo’s glare at her tardiness. She dropped into the chair next to Rose and slapped her laptop onto the table far too aggressively.

“Who shit in your coffee?” the designer asked in a low tone.

“Take a wild guess,” Rey muttered.

Rose winced. “Man, I really thought the two of you would work it out,” she whispered, too low for anyone else to everhear. “Is he being insulting?”

“Worse,” Rey whispered back. “He’s _ignoring_ me.”

Kylo cleared his throat. “Ladies, may I remind you that we are in a professional environment, not a middle school cafeteria. If you have something to say to the group, please say it at an audible volume. If not, kindly refrain from disrupting the meeting.”

Rey rolled her eyes and opened her laptop, pulling up her notes document.

Kylo had them go around the table to share their progress and any concerns about the build. Rey’s update was brief: “Development is on schedule. My concern is that I’m sitting in this meeting when I ought to be coding.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. Damn, he looked delicious today, in a charcoal-gray suit with an ice-blue tie. He was fiddling with his cufflinks again, and it was so much worse now that Rey knew what those fingers felt like inside her. “As it turns out, Niima, this meeting is not the colossal waste of time you seem to think it is. I have feedback from the client.”

Rey winced as Rose muttered, “Uh oh.” Client feedback was rarely good when it came outside of the design phase or User Acceptance Testing. There was nothing Snoke’s team ought to be giving feedback on at the moment, other than some of Finn’s copy.

“Candidate Snoke took another look at the designs—”

“Senator Snoke,” Rey corrected. “He hasn’t announced his candidacy yet.”

A muscle under Kylo’s eye twitched. “Not helpful, Niima.”

She batted her eyes and smiled poisonously at him. “My mistake. Usually you’re such a stickler for pedantry.”

“Candidate Snoke,” Kylo said, ignoring her jab, “has decided he doesn’t like the visual direction his team chose, after all. We need to redesign the homepage.”

“What?” Rose and Rey shouted in unison.

“He already approved it,” Rose protested.

“We can’t redesign while we’re in the middle of development,” Rey argued. “We’ll need to push back the delivery date significantly.”

“About that…” Kylo rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger as if massaging away a headache. “I informed him of the timeline we’re working on, but he refuses to budge. He says he can get another digital shop to design and develop the homepage, taking over the build from us.”

Rey guffawed. “Yeah, right. Let me guess, some dev shop overseas that charges very little and produces terrible work?”

At least he had the grace to look disgruntled about this turn of events. “Regardless of who their other vendor is, Snoke seemed quite serious. If we want to keep this project—and the revenue—we need to work on a new design concurrently with development.”

“Doesn’t the contract say they’re only allowed three rounds of design feedback?” Rose asked. “They already used those up.”

Kylo sighed. “Believe me, I made all these points to Leia, but this contract is too important to risk. We have no choice.”

Silence fell over the room. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, more like the breathless terror that came after lobbing a grenade.

The grenade exploded.

Rey shot to her feet. “This is bullshit. You aren’t the one who’s going to need to pull all-nighters and work weekends to get this done.” She jabbed a finger at her chest. “ _I_ am.”

“Niima, we can discuss this later.” Kylo didn’t even have the good manners to look at her. “Now, for the next item on the agenda—”

She stormed over to him and slapped her hands on the table, jostling his laptop. That, at least, got him to make eye contact with her. “You don’t get to dismiss me like that,” she said between clenched teeth. “This is an issue that affects the entire team. At least have enough respect to _listen —_”

He surged to his feet, matching her glare with his own. “I’m the Project Manager. I can do what I want. And right now, what I want is to get this discussion back on track.”

They were breathing heavily, glaring at each other, and Rey felt enough rage to sock him in the face, then grab him by the hair and force his face into her pussy—

Wait. No. Not that.

“You’re treating me like I’m nothing,” she said, clenching her fists at her side. “I thought we were supposed to be a team.”

“We are a team,” he shot back. “And I’m leading this team, so you can damn well listen when I tell you that I’ve tried everything I can to push back against this, and we don’t have a choice. Sometimes you just have to get over your precious self, bend over, and take it!”

Rey’s jaw dropped. She stared at him, unable to muster a response. He was glaring at her, but there was a hot spark in his eyes, and Rey knew they were both reliving that moment in his office on Friday night. She was growing slick between her legs, and her fingers twitched with the urge to slap him, but as negligent as HR was, actual physical violence during a meeting was probably a step too far.

“Hey, guys,” Poe said in a soothing tone. “Maybe we should all just take a moment to cool down.”

Cooling down was the last thing Rey wanted to do. Considering the way Kylo was leaning towards her, his heavy breaths shifting the loose hairs at her temple, he didn’t want to, either.

Rey stepped back, and she didn’t miss the nearly inaudible sigh Kylo breathed out as she put distance between them. “Poe’s right,” she said. “Arguing like this is a waste of time, and Rose and Poe need to huddle on the new design right away.” She didn’t break eye contact with Kylo. “But you and I need to have a talk about appropriate workplace behavior. Your office. _Now._ ”

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the conference room.

By the time she made it to Kylo’s office, her pussy was throbbing, and she was nearly lightheaded with rage and want. She could hear his footsteps behind her, growing louder as he pursued her. He entered the office right on her heels, slamming the door behind him.

“You—”

She didn’t let him get any further. Rey gripped him by the lapels and shoved him back into the door, pressing her body against his as she glared at him. He was already hard, his stiff erection digging into her belly. “You don’t get to talk to me like that,” she said.

“And you don’t get to talk to me like that, either!” His ragged breaths puffed across her lips, and she could feel the tension in his muscled frame as he struggled with his anger. “Do you think I didn’t fucking push back, Rey? Do you think I _want_ you working weekends?”

“I think you’d do anything to make me suffer,” she hissed. “Or maybe you just like the idea of having me at your disposal after hours.”

His pupils dilated, and a flush covered his cheekbones. Then his plush lips tilted in an aggravating smirk. “Oh, Rey,” he drawled like the most condescending wanker on the planet, “I hardly think it needs to be after hours for me to have you.”

She was going to murder him.

Rey made an incoherent screeching sound, then smashed her mouth against his. He reciprocated the kiss instantly, his arms snapping around her. She bit his lower lip hard, and his dick twitched against her as he grunted.

“You absolute bastard,” she said against his lips.

“You insufferable brat,” he snapped back before plunging his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her like there was nothing else in the world but her, like she was the object of his every obsessive thought and fantasy. His hand sank into her hair and twisted, jerking her head back so his lips could find her throat. He nipped the tendon, then kissed hungrily down to her neckline.

“I’ve been hard all day,” he breathed against her as he fumbled for the zipper at the back of her dress. “You’re fucking tormenting me.”

She shoved away from him before he could undo her dress. “No,” she said, pointing a furious finger at him. “You don’t get to play that game. You don’t get to ignore me all day and then pretend like I’m the villain here.”

He drove his hands into his hair, sending it into wild disarray. “What did you want me to do? Kiss you when you got in? Get on my knees and eat you out in front of the entire office?”

“There’s a whole spectrum of human behavior between ignoring someone and public cunnilingus, you imbecile!” She was nearly shouting now; thank God the walls were thick. “Saying ‘good morning’ is an excellent start. Shutting the fuck up about how I make my coffee is another.”

“Well excuse me for having taste—”

She shut him up by launching herself at him again, and that fast, they were grappling at each other like horny octopuses, hands coasting everywhere, pelvises grinding together almost painfully. Rey wanted him inside her, but she was still furious at him for how he’d treated her. _Bend over and take it_ , indeed.

Inspiration struck, and she tore away again. “Sit in your desk chair,” she ordered him.

“Why?”

Did he have to make everything an argument? “Just sit in the fucking chair, and you’ll find out.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, then followed her instructions, flinging himself into the rolling chair rather dramatically. Rey followed, feeling like a huntress stalking her prey. She moved between his knees and the desk, then hopped up on the desk, scattering papers to the floor. She spread her legs, and Kylo took the hint, rolling his chair closer until he was positioned between them.

“Apologize to me,” Rey said as his hands landed on her calves. “For being a rude bastard and for that crack about bending me over.”

He smirked. “Gladly.” He flipped her skirt up to reveal her lacy red underwear, then leaned in, but Rey stopped him by planting one stiletto on his chest. She pushed him back, relishing the slight give of his pectoral muscle beneath the spiky heel.

“Use your words,” she said, holding him at bay.

He licked his lips, his eyes darting between her foot, her cunt, and her face. His hand tightened on the leg that still dangled over the edge of the desk, and his other hand rose to stroke up the foot pressed against his chest. His fingers trailed to her calf and squeezed.

Rey’s pussy was soaked and throbbing, but she wasn’t going to give in. She cocked an eyebrow. “Well?”

He groaned, and his fingers twitched convulsively. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Rey knew then that she’d won. Heady triumph filled her. “It’s just a few little words,” she crooned at him, “and then you can put that gorgeous mouth to work.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Rey cupped her ear and leaned in.

“I’m sorry for being a rude bastard.” He jerked her foot off his chest, sliding forward as he slung her leg over his shoulder. He kissed a path up the inside of her calf to her upper thigh, and Rey shivered. “Are you ready for me to eat you out, princess? Or do you want to play these silly little power games forever?”

Oh, this power game was far from over. Rey smirked and sank back onto the desk, gathering up her skirt and pinning it against her lower belly. “Go on, then.”

Kylo trailed a finger over the soaked gusset of her knickers. “God, you fucking love this, don’t you?”

Rey moaned and rocked against him.

“Say it,” he said as he slipped that finger beneath the fabric. “You love this as much as I do.”

Rey squeezed her skirt tighter, panting as he explored her pussy. Fuck, she did love this. She loved the rage and the heat between them. She loved fighting him as much as she loved fucking him. “I love it.”

“Good.” He grinned up at her, and Rey, for some mad reason, grinned back. Then Kylo jerked her knickers down her legs, stuffed them into his suit pocket, and hooked both legs over his shoulders again.

He fell on her ravenously, eating her out like he’d been starving for a taste of her all morning. Rey gasped, then groaned loud and long as his tongue delved into her. He was relentless, thorough, and wild, licking and nibbling, sucking her lips into his mouth one by one before releasing them with lewd pops. His tongue pressed against her clit as he speared her with two fingers, making her cry out.

He thrust them forcefully inside her. “This is for arguing with me in front of everyone,” he said against her cunt. Rey moaned as his aggression sent a sharp jolt of pleasure rocketing through her. “And this is for driving me insane every time I look at you or hear you or fucking _smell_ you.” He curved the fingers up, pressing hard against her G-spot.

Rey grabbed him by the hair, grinding her pussy against his mouth as he fucked her with his fingers. His touch was brutal; she would be sore later, but she couldn’t regret it. She’d made him lose control, and that power was intoxicating.

He nipped her clit lightly, and she jerked against him, crying out. He rubbed his tongue over the sensitive spot and quirked his fingers inside her again and again, and the stimulus built quickly, until her belly was tight and quivering and her entire body was strung like a bow, arched in preparation for release.

One more lick, and she exploded, shaking and moaning against his mouth as pleasure rolled through her in waves. Her legs twitched convulsively, and she had to bite her fist to keep from screaming.

When the orgasm finally dissipated, Rey lay bonelessly for a few moments, catching her breath while Kylo licked and sucked her inner thighs. His mouth still hovered on the edge of roughness, and she knew he was leaving bruises on her sensitive skin.

Rey struggled to a sitting position, lifting one shaking foot to press against his chest again and push him away. He rolled back in his chair, smirking up at her as she stood on wobbly legs between him and the desk. Other than his slick lips and tangled hair, he looked perfectly put-together—if she ignored the erection currently tenting his slacks.

She planned to.

Rey raised her arms over her head and stretched. “Mmm,” she said. “Thanks for the orgasm, Ren. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I have an urgent site build to get back to.”

She turned on her heel and walked away, grinning as he choked and sputtered behind her. “You’re leaving?” he asked. “You can’t—”

“I can,” Rey confirmed, hand already on the knob. “And I will.” She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

He swore foully as she left the office. Before the door closed, he said one last thing: “I’m going to get you back for this.”

Rey shivered.

_Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since I last updated! That's because I became obsessed with a hilarious crack fic I'm working on about Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader/romance novelist. If you're interested in that ludicrous concept, here it is: ["The Rebel’s Secret Passion" by B.S. Kysses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181209/chapters/45594586)
> 
> How did you like this chapter? Who's the biggest jerk, Kylo or Rey?
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life, so I would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo’s revenge began subtly.

It was the day after her triumph in his office—a triumph she had relived _many_ times in her fantasies—and Rey had been on edge for hours. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but it wasn’t the coolly indifferent Kylo who greeted her that morning. He didn’t even taunt her when she microwaved her coffee in front of him while making unblinking eye contact. He also didn’t call her into his office, corner her in the hallway, or leap out of a closet to assault her like some lust-crazed vampire.

What he did do was spend the entire day at the standing desk near the kitchen. Since the main office space was open-plan—the conference rooms and private offices were separated from the main room by a long corridor—Rey had a front-row seat to the sight of Kylo Ren working all day.

And goodness, was it a sight.

He was wearing a pitch-black suit that seemed to absorb the light, and his red tie and matching pocket square provided the only pops of color against all that darkness. His hair looked even glossier than normal, and he kept fiddling with his silver cufflinks. Sometimes he stared at her while he did so, but most of the time he ignored her, leaving Rey to thirstily drink in the sight of those massive hands and long fingers making such delicate movements.

He glowered at his laptop screen as intensely as he glowered at his coworkers, and with every second that passed, Rey’s awareness of him intensified, until it throbbed all over her body in time with her pulse. He was just so… large. A black hole in the shape of a man, sucking up all her attention.

Rey had so much coding to do, but he was _right there_ and _so big,_ and her horny hindbrain kept reminding her that his mouth had been on her only a day before. And he’d vowed to get her back…

During his late afternoon break, he grabbed a cup of tea and moved to the window closest to Rey’s desk, propping himself sideways in a way that gave her a fantastic view of his broad chest. The rich yellow sunlight brought out warm tones in his hair and made the red of his tie and pocket square seem even more vibrant.

Rey frowned, studying the pocket square. It looked different from the ones he normally wore, less crisp. Maybe he hadn’t ironed it? Rey had no fucking clue how pocket squares were supposed to work, but Kylo seemed like the type of man to iron anything he could, whether it needed it or not.

The fabric was odd, too. It looked a little lacy—

Rey gasped as clarity hit, clapping a hand to her mouth. Kylo’s lips quirked up on one side, although he didn’t look her way.

“Everything okay?” Larma asked, looking up from her computer.

Rey nodded frantically. “Fine. Just thought I made a stupid coding mistake.”

Larma nodded sympathetically. “I know that feeling. Maybe you need to take a break, huh? Stretch your legs and rest your eyes.”

“Maybe,” Rey said faintly. She pushed away from her desk and rose to her feet, wobbling a little in the gold stilettos she’d worn to torment Kylo. “I’m going to the loo.”

She headed for the unisex restroom off the corridor near the conference room, her cheeks burning with mortification.

Kylo was carrying her _dirty knickers_ in his pocket, in full view of everyone.

Once in the single-occupant restroom, she braced herself against the sink, breathing heavily. Fuck, what he’d done was positively filthy. She’d grown instantly wet at the sight of that red lace peeping out of his pocket.

Could he smell her? And if so, did it make him hard?

Rey moaned and shoved a hand down her flirty blue skirt, knowing there was no way she’d be able to work until she’d sorted this situation out. She rubbed her clit in rough circles, trying to approximate the heavy press of his big fingers.

The door swung open behind her. Shit, she’d forgotten to lock it. Rey swore and jerked her hand out of her knickers. “Just a minute!” she said in a high-pitched voice as she turned the water on and started scrubbing her hands.

The door closed again, and she looked up at the mirror to double-check that whoever it was had gone away.

Kylo Ren leaned against the closed door, his arms crossed over his chest and a familiar smirk on his face.

She spun around, her heart launching into her throat. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Rey said in a harsh whisper, not wanting to be overheard if anyone else was nearby.

He shrugged. “Nothing as interesting as what you were just doing.”

Rey’s entire face, neck, and upper chest grew hot, and she knew she was experiencing the blush of a lifetime. “I was using the loo, you freak.”

He cocked one arrogant brow. “Oh? It’s been ten seconds, Rey, and while I don’t share your plumbing, I’m pretty sure women don’t urinate by frantically mauling their clits while fully clothed.”

She glared at him, crossing her arms tightly to hide the way she was trembling. “Don’t be a pervert.”

His smirk intensified, if that was even possible. “Is that what I am?” And then he did the single most distracting thing possible—he depressed the button to lock the bathroom door.

 _Oh my God_. Rey was so wet it wasn’t funny. Her body _ached_ for him, and damn it, she’d known he was going to become an addiction, but her responses were positively Pavlovian. He smirked; she got wet. He touched his cufflinks; she got wet. He existed; she got wet.

She swallowed hard. “You have my knickers in your pocket.”

He raised his eyebrows as if surprised. “Do I?” He fished the lacy red garment out of his breast pocket, then pressed it to his nose and inhaled deeply. His eyes grew heavy-lidded. “Ah, I do.”

Rey whimpered and squeezed her thighs together.

Kylo noticed. His gaze dropped, and he sucked his lips, working his jaw as he took a few steps towards her. “You’re soaked right now, aren’t you?”

Rey clutched the sink behind her, bracing herself. Almost without conscious thought, she spread her legs slightly in preparation for him. “Yes,” she admitted.

She knew this was going to be his revenge. She knew whatever he did was going to leave her fucked up and probably unfulfilled.

She wanted it anyway.

When he grinned at her, it seemed more like an animal baring of teeth. “Good.”

And then he strode towards her and tugged her into his arms for a searing kiss.

Rey melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he planted one hand on her ass and tangled the other in her hair. He kissed her like he owned her, like he had total dominion over her body, and in that moment, Rey thought he just might.

Kylo tilted her head to the side and kissed down her neck, leaving a damp trail behind. She shivered, her nipples pebbling beneath her pale yellow button-up. She’d worn the thinnest of lacy bralettes beneath, and as Kylo dipped to suck one nipple, the heat of his mouth sank through the fabric as if it wasn’t even there.

“Need to see you,” he murmured against her chest. He spun her around, and Rey planted her hands on the edge of the sink, meeting his hot gaze in the mirror. He loomed over her, massive and dark, and in her cheerful yellow top and blue skirt, Rey felt like Persephone about to be dragged to the underworld.

“Unbutton your top,” he ordered her.

Rey did as he commanded, sliding the pearly buttons out of their loops with shaking fingers. She flushed as she realized his mouth had left a slightly darker damp patch over her nipple. When she spread the two halves of the shirt open to reveal her white bralette, he groaned and squeezed her hips.

“Gorgeous,” he said, lifting one hand to circle her budded nipple with a forefinger. The rosy circle was clearly visible through the white lace. “You look like an angel, Rey. How do you manage that, when you’re such a little devil?” He pinched the nipple hard, and Rey gasped and arched against him. “Yeah, you like it to hurt a little, don’t you?”

Kylo’s other hand joined the action. He cupped and squeezed her breasts through the fabric, then jerked the cups down and anchored them beneath her tits, making the small mounds jut up lewdly. He licked his fingers before he resumed tormenting her nipples. “You know what hurt me?” he breathed in her ear. “When you left me hard and aching in my office yesterday. Such a bad girl, letting me tongue you on my desk and then leaving me to jerk off alone.”

Rey moaned, overwhelmed by his hot words and the sharp pleasure radiating from her swollen nipples, which had grown redder and more sensitive under his ministrations.

Kylo sucked her neck, then trailed his right hand down the flat plane of her stomach to tuck into her skirt. “I think you like being bad.” Rey’s belly quivered as he traced a delicate line just above the waistband of her underwear. His fingers finally slipped beneath that, too, although he stopped just shy of her pussy. “Say it,” he ordered, bringing his left hand up to circle her throat. “Tell me how bad you are.”

“Very bad,” Rey gasped, nudging her hips back against him.

“Do you like being a bad girl, Rey? Do you like tormenting me?” He split her lower lips slowly, his finger pressing closer until it rubbed over her wet entrance.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed by the sight reflected in the mirror. It was too much to take in. “I like it,” she said. The words came out on a moan.

“Then look at me while I’m touching you.”

She opened her eyes again, and as she did, he sank two long fingers into her pussy. Rey made a desperate, high-pitched sound that echoed in the tiny bathroom.

“Shh,” he chastised her as he pumped the fingers in and out, his free hand still anchoring her by the throat. “You don’t want everyone in the office to hear you getting fucked, do you?”

Rey whimpered and clapped a hand over her mouth. She let go of the sink to wrap her other hand around the back of Kylo’s neck, mirroring his hold on her throat.

He fingered her more aggressively, shifting his hand until his palm pressed against her clit with every thrust. She was so wet she could smell it, so wet that lewd, slick sounds rose from where he touched her. “You bad, naughty girl,” he growled in her ear. “Soaking wet for me. Desperate for me to fill up this tight little cunt.” His hand on her throat tightened. “I’ve spent the last day trying to decide on the perfect revenge. Do I turn you over my knee and spank you? Force you to suck my cock and then leave, like you did to me? Do I fuck you good and deep, then come inside you and walk away without letting you orgasm?”

Rey groaned against her palm and shook her head frantically. God, she would die if he didn’t let her come.

His lips curved in a sinful smirk. “I thought not. It’s not as fun when you aren’t the one in charge, hm?”

She rocked back against him, nudging his erection in encouragement. If she got him riled up enough, even the insufferably arrogant Kylo Ren would lose control. She imagined him pounding into her from behind, their frantic coupling reflected in the mirror, and a fresh gush of moisture left her body as her pussy clenched around him.

“What are you imagining right now?” he asked, grinding his palm against her clit. “What has your cunt squeezing my fingers like that?”

She shook her head.

To her dismay, Kylo pulled his fingers out of her and just stared at her in the mirror, waiting for her answer. She peeled her hand off her mouth, then had to clear her throat a few times before she could manage actual speech. “I was imagining you fucking me,” she said. “Watching it in the mirror.”

He shivered a little, and that tremor, combined with the way he clenched his hand—still slick with her arousal—at his side, told her he was nearly as close to the edge as she was. “You think you deserve my cock?” he asked, even as he started rucking up her skirt.

“I think you’re going to give it to me no matter what,” Rey said with more confidence than she felt. He was enough of a bastard to refuse her if he truly wanted revenge, but she hoped his lust won out over his pride.

He smirked at her as he jerked the skirt up over her arse. “See, this tells me you need a little more punishment. You still think you can dictate terms to me, even though I have you half-naked in a bathroom with your cunt dripping for me.” He fumbled with his zipper and tugged it down, then fished his cock out. Rey tensed in anticipation, but all he did was guide it between her legs to rest against her drenched knickers. “I finally decided on the perfect revenge,” he said as he thrust slowly over her. “You can have my cock, and I’ll even let you orgasm, but you have to beg me for it.”

Rey stiffened, her outrage matched only by the wave of pure, clenching desire that washed over her. “You’re a bastard.”

He shrugged, as much as he could with one hand still gripping her throat and the other guiding his cock over her sensitive pussy. “But I’m the bastard who makes you wet, so I think you’ll give me what I want.”

When he threaded his cock _inside_ the crotch of her tiny underpants, pressing all that hot, hard flesh tightly against her soaked pussy, Rey couldn’t help the involuntary bucking of her hips. She needed him to fuck her so hard she felt him for days. “God,” she choked out as the tip of him slid over her clit. “Oh my God, Kylo.”

“Look at yourself,” he said, his voice taking on an even deeper tone. He sounded like the physical embodiment of pure, carnal sin.

Rey looked. She was red-cheeked and disheveled, her tits bunched up by her lacy bra, her skirt shoved up to her waist to reveal the tiny white knickers that barely covered anything. Kylo’s hand was massive around her throat, and with every nudge of his hips, the tip of his erection pushed against the front of her underwear, stretching and tenting the fabric lewdly.

Rey broke. “Please,” she told Kylo, shaking from how much she wanted him. “Please fuck me, please—”

He grinned, sharp and hard. “Good girl.” Then he ripped her panties down to her knees, kicked her legs apart, and shoved inside her with one brutal thrust.

She barely got her hand back over her mouth in time to muffle her scream. He was huge and hard and so deep inside her, and the angle shouldn’t have worked with a man of his height, but she was taller in her heels, and he’d bent his knees so he could thrust up into her forcefully. He fucked her with his entire body, slamming up into her hard enough to knock the breath from her. Rey scrabbled for something to brace herself against, but her body was jerking violently with each thrust, and eventually she just had to cling to the muscled forearm banded around her hips and hold on for dear life.

“Fuck,” Kylo gritted out. He was still fully dressed, in stark contrast to her debauched state, but his eyes were wild, his expression nearly feral. “You take it so fucking well, Rey.”

She moaned into her palm, already spiraling towards an orgasm. He was so strong and powerful, so utterly dominating, and as delicious as it had been to have him at her mercy yesterday, this was possibly the hottest thing she’d ever experienced. The slap of his hips and his guttural grunts echoed off the tile, joined by the filthy sound of her muffled groans.

“You were made for this,” he said. “My little devil needs to get fucked deep and hard, doesn’t she?”

Rey nodded as much as she could with his hand still cupping her throat. Tears pricked her eyes from the sheer, overwhelming pleasure of it all.

“Beg me for it, Rey,” he said, biting down on the side of her neck hard enough to hurt. “Beg me to let you come.”

She lifted her hand off her lips just enough to let the pleas tumble out. “Please, Kylo, please let me come. Please, I’ll do anything.”

He panted in her ear. “Anything?”

She nodded, hardly caring what she was promising him. He could have demanded her soul right then, and she would have given it to him. “Your cock feels _so good_. It’s perfect, I need it, need you fucking me, need you to make me come—” She broke off with a strangled moan as he snapped his hips up even harder, nearly lifting her off her toes. “Oh God, _please_ —”

“You beg so prettily for me,” he said. The arm she was clinging to shifted until his fingers pressed hard against her clit. He rubbed roughly back and forth, sparking even more pleasure at the apex of her thighs.

Rey slapped her hand over her mouth again, knowing there was no way she wasn’t going to scream when she finally orgasmed. It was coming up on her fast, a relentless tightening in her belly that made her whimper and shiver.

“Come on, baby,” he whispered in her ear, and it was strangely tender, considering all the filth he’d been spewing up until this point. “Come for me.”

Rey burst into orgasm with a shriek. Her cunt pulsed rhythmically as electricity shot through her limbs. All her muscles seemed to spasm at once, and she lost the ability to stand, but Kylo’s arms were there, holding her upright as she shuddered. She felt like a phoenix, blazing hot and bright until her sanity crumbled into ash.

He was saying something in her ear, some hot, garbled, lovely thing punctuated by vulgar expletives, and then his grunt echoed in the restroom, and his hot cum flooded her.

When it was over, Rey collapsed forward over the sink, resting her cheek on the white porcelain. Kylo braced himself over her, breathing heavily. “Jesus Christ, Rey,” he said. “Every time I think it can’t get any better, and every time you blow my fucking mind.”

She groaned, incapable of speech.

Kylo staggered towards the paper towel dispenser, then returned and shifted her gently out of the way so he could wet the paper towel. He knelt down behind her and started wiping up the traces of their encounter, and at the tender action, Rey’s eyes burned with a different sort of tears.

God, how could he be so many things at once? The arrogant jerk, the ferocious lover, the gentle caretaker… it made Rey’s head spin and her heart threaten to beat out of her chest.

She stayed still and passive while he tended to her. He cleaned her up, then lifted her underwear back into place and smoothed her skirt down. He even propped her up to lean against his chest as he did up the buttons of her yellow top. She stared at him in the mirror, tracking the deft movements of his fingers and marveling at the frown of concentration furrowing his brow.

He caught her looking and smiled, a crooked tilt of his plush lips. “You look absolutely wrecked.”

She nodded sleepily. “I feel absolutely wrecked.” She felt soft and sated, too, and silly enough to turn her head into Kylo’s chest and rub her face against him like a contented cat. “Mmm.” She hummed happily and closed her eyes, listening to the rapid beat of his heart.

He froze and stood perfectly still for so long that eventually she cracked her eyes open again, only to find him staring at her in the mirror with an expression that could almost be termed wonder. “What is it?” she slurred.

He shook his head and started fussing with her hair, smoothing the wild tangles. “Nothing. I’ve just never seen you like this before.”

She giggled. “Guess you should fuck me within an inch of my life more often, then.”

His lips twitched. “Guess so.”

Rey gradually returned to Earth. Finally, she was able to stand on her own two feet. She looked a little flushed and glassy-eyed, but she was presentable enough to return to work. Kylo put himself back together efficiently, and soon, it was as if the torrid encounter hadn’t happened.

It had, though, and Rey wasn’t sorry for it. She didn’t even think she hated him anymore. “Thanks,” she said awkwardly.

He raised an incredulous brow. “For assaulting you in a bathroom?”

“Yes.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “You’re a strange woman, Niima.”

The use of her last name was jarring. “Hey,” she said, reaching for his hand. “We don’t have to—you know.”

He looked perplexed. “No, I don’t know.”

She swallowed hard, trying to find the words—and the courage—for what she wanted to tell him. “You can just call me Rey. And we don’t have to… I don’t know.” She waved a hand. “The hate sex.”

His expression of confusion deepened. “You don’t want to have sex?”

“No! No. I, um, very much want to have sex. With you. But it’s… it’s okay if it isn’t just, you know, hate sex.” She was blushing furiously and looking everywhere but at him.

He nudged her chin up, and when she met his eyes, she saw that his expression was soft. “Rey, I don’t think it’s ever really been just hate sex. At least not for me.” Then his smile turned mischievous. “We can certainly branch out. Don’t forget, though, that you promised me you’d do _anything_ if I let you come.” He winked. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot? I'm pretty sure this fic is just going to be wall-to-wall sex from this point on.
> 
> How was Kylo's revenge? As good as you hoped? It was definitely less jerk-ish than it could have been, that's for sure 😉. And are our angry office babies actually experiencing some soft, squishy feelings??
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wednesday morning staff meeting was excruciating.

First there was the fact that she was seated opposite Kylo Ren, Jerk Extraordinaire and Fucking Incredible Lay and That Asshole Rey Was Maybe Catching Some Feelings For. He looked cool and composed, as always, and although he wasn’t using her knickers as a pocket square today, Rey was still in a state of horny distraction.

God, how did they even make suits to fit a man like that? His shoulders were impossibly broad, and she knew from personal experience that his torso and arms were composed of 100% muscle. How did he not rip the seams every time he moved? What kind of deal had he made with the Devil to look that good?

Oh, wait. Kylo _was_ the Devil. Even if, in a haze of hormones and post-orgasmic bliss, she’d told him they didn’t need to only have hate sex. Even if Rey was fully on the path to embracing Satanism.

She squirmed in her seat.

“On a housekeeping note,” Leia said, “please let me know if you hear or see anything unusual around the office. I’m worried a raccoon or some other pest has gotten into the building.”

Rey snapped back to attention. “Wait, why do you think there’s a raccoon in the building?” After cooing at a raccoon on her street late one night, Rey had quickly learned that their adorable facades concealed terrifying murderbeasts.

“I heard some strange noises yesterday,” Leia said. “Some thumping and a few weird, high-pitched cries. The building has had a problem with rodents before, so I just want to be safe.”

The entire Snoke website team burst into poorly-disguised laughter. Poe snorted, then coughed loudly, Finn clapped a hand to his mouth to muffle his cackles, and Rose buried her face in Finn’s upper arm, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

“What’s so funny?” Leia asked, brow furrowed.

“Uhhh…” Rose looked at Rey with wide, frantic eyes, and _oh shit_ , Rey suddenly understood what the potential raccoon noises had been. Her cheeks grew hot, and she wanted to sink through the floor or disapparate or maybe just die.

“There’s a particularly clever meme being shared on Slack right now,” Kylo said unexpectedly. His cheeks were a little pink, but otherwise, he seemed blasé about the whole thing. He jabbed at his phone as if examining the group chat at that very moment, which was a blatant lie, since he’d never once participated in the #general chat on Slack. “Although it is extremely unprofessional to look at notifications during a meeting.”

“Very unprofessional,” Poe agreed, grinning at Kylo. “But if you’re doing it, too, I guess we’re all in the clear.”

And oh, there was so much subtext in that statement, because Poe was notorious for hooking up with anyone in the office who would have him. It had gotten to the point where Luke Skywalker had actually surfaced from an ayahuasca vision to tell Poe to maybe keep it in his pants or at least conduct his carnal business outside the office.

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Rey buried her face in her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone who might know she’d been dicked down by Kylo Ren in the bathroom.

“I see,” Leia said. “Well, please refrain from looking at your phones during meetings.”

The meeting continued without any further disruptions, but Rey was distracted throughout, and it wasn’t just because of Kylo Ren’s designer suit. The moment they were released, she grabbed Rose and dragged her into a corner. “You all know about me and Kylo?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Come on, Rey. He chased you out of happy hour, and then you two had a private meeting after shouting and eye-fucking each other in the team stand-up, and the next day you went to the bathroom and he basically sprinted after you. And yeah, I definitely heard some suspicious sounds.”

“He ran after me?” Rey perked up at that information. Kylo had seemed like his usual suave, dickish self when he’d locked them in the toilet together, but she liked the idea of him pursuing her.

“Rey.” Rose leveled her with a stare that said _I’m sorry, honey, but you’re an idiot_. “That man is one-hundred percent gone for you, and the only reason the entire office doesn’t know you’re fucking is because they haven’t had front-row seats to your foreplay fights during the Snoke meetings.”

“He’s not gone for me,” Rey protested, although the words made warmth curl in her gut.

Rose sighed. “You two are the most ridiculous people I’ve ever seen. You’re clearly obsessed with each other, but for some reason, you can’t acknowledge it.”

“He has a nice dick,” Rey said with as much dignity as she could muster. “And maybe I wouldn’t hate getting to know him better.”

Rose pointed at her. “There! That’s what you should focus on. You don’t just want his dick. You want more.”

“Whatever I want,” Rey countered, “there’s no way he wants more than just my… you know.” She gestured awkwardly at her nether regions. Even if Kylo had said it wasn’t just hate sex, that didn’t mean he wanted a _relationship_ or anything. A relationship between them would be a nightmare. Kylo would just scowl and say nasty things and wear delicious suits, and Rey would… Rey would…

Whatever. That was immaterial.

“Rey.” Rose grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. “Please stop being in denial. This is painful for all of us.”

“What is there to be in denial about?” Rey shrugged off Rose’s hands. “We have amazing sex, and maybe we don’t hate each other quite as much as I thought, but he’s not exactly future husband material.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “Rey—”

“He just wants me for my body,” Rey said, warming to the topic. “Or because he wants to prove something to me. I don’t know. Why are you so invested in me dating him, anyway? He looks good in a suit, but he’s a grumpy, emotionally-stunted bastard who just—”

“Rey, _stop talking_.”

Rey blinked, taken aback by Rose’s vehemence. “What?”

Rose jerked her chin at something behind Rey, and Rey turned around with a growing feeling of dread. The bottom of her stomach dropped out when she saw Kylo standing frozen in the hallway, his laptop clutched in his hands.

“Oh,” Rey said.

Kylo looked away. “Not to interrupt this delightful tête-à-tête,” he said in a withering tone, “but I believe both of you have jobs to do?”

Rey winced. Normally she would have talked back, but she was paralyzed.

“Right,” Rose said. “We’ll just… go back to our desks. Sorry.”

Kylo’s gaze snapped back to them, his eyes narrowed in a ferocious glare. “Do you think I care if you’re sorry or not? I’m just an emotionally-stunted bastard, after all. Let’s not pretend I have any real feelings.”

He stormed towards his office, and Rey was left feeling like an absolute piece of shit.

_#_

Rey knocked on Kylo’s office door thirty minutes later, figuring that might have given him enough time to process the worst of his emotions. Admittedly, that was an overly optimistic estimate, but she couldn’t stay away.

He didn’t answer.

She knocked again, louder this time. She knew he didn’t have any meetings for the next few hours. Wednesdays were his light days—wait, when had she started tracking his schedule?

“Kylo,” she called through the door. “Can we please talk?”

Nothing. She jostled the knob, but it was locked.

Well, Rey wasn’t a quitter. She cast a furtive glance down the hallway to make sure she wasn’t being observed, then pulled two bobby pins out of her hair and dropped to her knees. She bent the pins into the appropriate shapes, then inserted the tension wrench into the lock and started fiddling with the lock pick, biting her tongue as she focused. Her harsh upbringing had left her with some... unconventional skills.

Soon, the lock clicked open, and Rey pushed inside, shutting the door behind her.

Kylo stared at her from behind his desk, looking simultaneously angry, tragic, and alarmed. “How did you get in here?”

“I picked the lock.” She clutched the bent bobby pins tightly, and the metal jabbed painfully into her palm.

Kylo blinked very slowly, like some befuddled marsupial from a nature documentary. “You _what?_ ”

Rey waved the question away. “That’s not important. What’s important is that I think I made you feel bad earlier, and I wanted to tell you I’m sorry.”

His gaze was flat. “That’s it?”

“...Yes?”

Kylo shook his head and returned his attention to his laptop. “I don’t have time for this, Niima.”

So they were on a last-name basis again. Rey wanted to shout at him, but she was also aware that she’d hurt his feelings by calling him a grumpy, emotionally-stunted bastard. Even if that was true a lot of the time, it was a very rude thing to say to someone’s face.

“I’m a jerk,” she said.

Kylo’s facial muscles twitched in a way that wasn’t quite an expression. “You’ll have to clarify.”

Rey took a deep breath. If she’d hurt Kylo, it made sense that he’d fall back on whatever hostile defense mechanisms made him feel safe. As a woman who’d grown up with fear and want as constant companions, Rey got it, even if she wasn’t quite sure how to act like a normal human being on the other side of the equation.

“I’m being rude because you scare me,” she said bluntly. Her cheeks grew hot, and she looked down, focusing on the black gleam of her high heels. “I’m an angry, defensive misanthrope with no idea how people are supposed to interact after they’ve had sex.”

“You—” Kylo cleared his throat, but Rey didn’t dare look at him. “You hadn’t had sex before?”

Her eyes widened, and the alarm she felt was enough to make her meet his gaze. Kylo looked just as distressed as she felt. “Oh, no,” she rushed to clarify. “Or, uh, yes. Yes to having sex. No to ever wanting to repeat it with someone.” Fuck, she felt pathetic. Just a needy foster kid who had never learned the rules of intimacy.

Kylo’s gaze softened. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t really know how to handle this, either.”

She barked out a cynical laugh. “Oh, please. You have condoms in your desk.” He was probably an expert at stuff like this.

“Because of you,” he replied heatedly. “I couldn’t stop fantasizing about you, so I bought them just in case.” He grimaced. “I’ve wanted to bend you over my desk since you first started working here.”

Rey hated the pathetic, needy feeling his words evoked in her. “Really? You have?”

Kylo stood from his desk and stalked towards her, then gripped her shoulders and leaned down to meet her eyes directly. “Yes. And I don’t know how to act after what we did, either.”

“Okay.”

His eyebrows rose. “Okay? That’s it?”

Rey shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “And maybe you aren’t always a grumpy, emotionally-stunted bastard.”

His lips quirked, and then he sighed and rested his forehead against hers. Rey stilled, absorbing the feel of his skin touching hers as his breath ghosted over her lips. Her fingers loosened, and the bobby pins fell to the floor.

“You said I scare you,” Kylo said softly. “Is that just…”

She could hardly breathe with him this close to her. His heat, his cologne, his hands and skin and body… “Just what?”

“Are you afraid of me?”

Rey blinked, then suddenly realized that what she’d told him could be horribly misinterpreted. “No!” She pulled her forehead away from his so she could look him in the eye. His expression was sad and hesitant, and Rey never wanted to put that look on his face again. “No, definitely not. When I say you scare me…” She shifted uncomfortably, aware that some sort of emotional vulnerability was required at this moment. “Well, it isn’t about you.”

He just stared at her, waiting.

Rey swore. She didn’t _do_ vulnerability. “I’m... prickly.”

Kylo actually laughed at that, a loud, deep crack that made Rey jump. Oh, she liked that sound, although she didn’t like that he was laughing at her. “Prickly as a cactus,” he confirmed. “What does that have to do with being scared?”

Rey shoved him away, annoyed again, and he took a step back, dropping his hands from her shoulders. “I don’t exactly come from the best background,” Rey said, turning her head so she wouldn’t have to face his judgment. She focused on the plant in the corner, which looked like it was dying. Kylo had probably glared it into an early demise. “I don’t like to give up any part of me, and if I do, I want it to be on my terms. I don’t want anyone to be able to hold on to me for any reason. To hold me back.”

“I don’t want to hold you back.” His voice was soft, but he didn’t sound like he understood what she was trying to say. Not really.

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, then remembered that she was wearing makeup. Oh, well. She already felt pitiful; might as well look the part, too. “I grew up in foster care,” she said bluntly, dropping her hands back to her sides, although she kept her gaze fixed on the plant. “Some very bad homes. Some fine ones, too, but those aren’t the ones you remember. It’s why my clothes weren’t nice—I’ve never had money, and now that I do, I’m still afraid to spend it.”

Kylo swore softly. “I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t know. I was just being an ass about the clothes to annoy you.”

“It’s fine.” She waved a hand. “It’s whatever. The point is, I’m used to people either dismissing me or finding ways to hurt me. I just don’t trust people, which means I’ve never had sex with someone more than once. Especially not someone I have to see day after day, and never someone who…” She trailed off, realizing she was about to say too much.

Kylo’s fingers brushed her cheek, and he gently turned her face towards his. “Never someone who what?” His brown eyes were magnetic and intense. There was a real chance she could drown in a stare like that, and Rey’s survival instincts screamed at her to run away before she got hurt.

She shook her head and laughed a little. “Look at you, Kylo. You’re smart and rich and kind of an asshole, but a really hot one, and your mom is the freaking CEO, and I’m just… me.”

To her surprise, Kylo lunged in to kiss her, deep and hard. Her lips opened in a startled squawk that turned into a moan as he licked into her mouth.

Kylo broke away, panting hot breaths over her lips. “You’re not _just_ anything,” he said. “You’re aggravating and infuriating and intelligent and so fucking beautiful it kills me.” He kissed her again, tugging her into his arms, and Rey felt dizzy from his abrupt passion. “You’re tough, and yeah, you really rip into me sometimes, but only because you know I can take it. And I really give it to you sometimes, because I know you can take it, too. We’re the only two assholes in this office who can handle each other.”

Overwhelmed by the sudden urge to touch him, Rey undid the button on his suit jacket and slid her hands under the lapels to shove the garment over his shoulders. He stripped it off without breaking away from their kiss and tossed it to the floor. Then he picked her up and carried her over to his desk, setting her on her butt at the edge and stepping between her legs.

“We’ll set some ground rules,” he said as he stripped her silky blouse off. “This doesn’t impact either of our jobs, no matter what. When I’m touching you, I’m not a VP or the CEO’s son. I’m just Kylo.”

He tackled her lacy blue bra next, swooping down to suck her nipple through the fabric while he fumbled with the clasp. Then the garment was gone, and his mouth was hot and wet on the sensitive bud. Rey moaned and speared her hands into his hair, holding him against her.

“Name your terms,” Kylo murmured against her skin as he moved to her other breast. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what will help you not feel scared.”

Her head was spinning. “You don’t ever hold this over me to manipulate me,” she said. “No blackmailing, no slut-shaming, none of it.”

“Deal.” He nibbled one nipple while pinching the other. “What else?”

She gasped and arched further into his touch. “If you’re just Kylo, then I’m just Rey. No titles. No work politics. Just this, whenever we both want it. And we only do it in the office.”

He stilled, then looked up at her, brushing a tendril of black hair out of his eyes. “Only in the office?”

She nodded, although a squirmy, uncomfortable feeling in her gut told her maybe she wasn’t a fan of her own rule. She needed this thing between them to have a definition and boundaries, though. “Just Kylo and Rey, working out some sexual tension behind closed doors in the office. Nothing more or less than that.”

His jaw tightened, but he nodded. “Nothing more or less than that.”

He resumed kissing his way down her torso, and once he got to her stomach, he straightened again, rucking up her skirt. “Gorgeous,” he breathed when he revealed her matching blue lace panties. He trailed a knuckle over them, making her moan.

Rey spread her legs wider. “I want you inside me.” Now that they’d set the ground rules for this arrangement—now that she knew she could have him again and again without risking her job security or independence—she was desperate to get started. She was already slick and ready for him, her pussy throbbing for his dick.

He smirked. “Impatient.” One finger slipped inside her knickers to play over her sensitive folds, and he groaned softly. “And very, very wet.”

Rey gripped his shoulders for balance as she rocked her hips against that questing finger. God, he got her hot so fast. “More.”

“Greedy, too.” Kylo stripped her underwear down her thighs, unhooking them from her heels, then tucked them into the pocket of his slacks.

“Hey,” Rey protested. “I’d better get those back.”

He quirked a devilishly sexy brow at her as he slid his hands up her legs. “Not a chance.” He stroked her inner thighs, and then, finally, sank two long fingers inside her. Rey clutched the fine fabric of his dress shirt, whimpering as he filled her. She was already incredibly wet, but he managed to overwhelm her every time, whether it was with his tongue or his fingers or his cock.

He held himself slightly away from her, looking down to watch his fingers pumping in and out of her. Rey followed his gaze, and the sight of his fingers sticky and glistening with her arousal made her clench convulsively around him.

Kylo hissed in a breath. “I can’t wait for you to do that around my dick.”

“Do it,” she said, deliberately squeezing his fingers with her inner muscles as hard as she could. “Put your cock in me, Kylo.”

He shuddered, then pulled his fingers out and fumbled inelegantly at the button and zipper of his trousers. He fished his cock out from his underwear, and Rey stared at the thick, ruddy length with awe. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to how massive he was.

Kylo positioned himself between her thighs, using the hand that was still slick with her arousal to guide himself inside her body. He pushed in slowly, and Rey gasped, gripping his shoulders as he penetrated her.

“Fuck,” she said. “You’re so _big_.”

He chuckled as he bottomed out, then stole a kiss from her. “Lean back on your hands, sweetheart.”

Had he ever called her that before? Rey couldn’t remember. Historically, she’d found pet names cringe-worthy and infantilizing, but something about that word spoken in his dark whiskey voice made her feel sexy. She did as he ordered, shifting her weight back slightly and planting her hands on the desk behind her. He gripped her hips, tugging her forward almost off the edge of the desk, and Rey gasped as the new angle forced his cock even deeper.

Kylo stilled and took a deep breath, and that simple act turned Rey on even more. He was gearing up to absolutely ruin her.

He pulled out slowly, then slammed back in with a deep, vicious thrust, and Rey made a high-pitched sound that would probably spark a new raccoon rumor. Kylo thrust over and over again, each jerk of his hips hard and merciless. His fingers dug into her hips, and he stared at her with the kind of fiery hunger Rey had only ever read about in books. Men didn’t actually look like that, did they? Like they’d never imagined anything so good, like they’d burn the world down for just one more taste?

It was their first time facing each other while having sex, she realized, and it was hot and primal and strangely intimate. She shuddered, overwhelmed by the inundation of sensation. The desk, hard and cool beneath her ass. His hands bruising her hips. His cock plunging into her, hot and thick and overwhelming.

Kylo groaned, tipping his head back. “Fuck!” he semi-shouted at the ceiling. “Jesus, Rey. You feel so good.”

Rey tipped her hips rhythmically to meet his thrusts. “You do, too.” She gasped as he snapped his hips extra hard, jolting her back on the desk, which was rattling and squeaking under the assault.

Kylo lowered his gaze to hers again. He looked nearly demented as he fucked her, with his flared nostrils and wide eyes and clenching jaw. His breathing was loud and ragged, and Rey rejoiced in knowing that she affected him as intensely as he affected her.

He reached between them, thumbing her clit with hard, rhythmic circles. “Come on, baby. Come for me, please.” His voice had taken on a ragged, desperate tone, and it was all so fucking good...

Rey closed her eyes and focused on the sensations he was building in her cunt. Teeth-clattering thrusts, hard presses of her clit, and oh, _oh_ —

The orgasm slammed into her, making her cry out and reach blindly for him, desperate for something to anchor her against the pleasure. She gripped his shoulders, holding on for dear life as her body clenched and rippled in a blinding burst of ecstasy.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Kylo hammered into her, then groaned, and Rey felt the warm rush of his cum inside her.

She clung to him, gasping, as they both recovered. Finally, he slipped out of her, and she braced herself against the desk again, feeling messy and awkward as his cum dripped out of her onto the wood.

“So,” she said.

His mouth twitched. “So.”

“Uh…”

The twitch became a faint smile. “Just let it be, Rey. Enjoy it.”

“Right.” Her cheeks grew hot. She nodded as she stood up and adjusted her skirt, grabbing tissues from his desk to wipe herself off. She’d clean herself properly in the bathroom. “We had sex,” she said unnecessarily.

If Kylo was amused by her awkwardness, he gave no sign. “We did.”

“And… and we’ll do it again.” She had no idea why she was being a babbling idiot about this, but her mouth was apparently no longer connected to her brain, which was definitely no longer connected to her body.

“We will.”

“Good.”

“Good.” Kylo was chewing his lips like he was restraining some sharp comeback, or maybe like he was trying not to laugh. “It’s okay, Rey. Just you and me in this office, fucking out our sexual tension.”

“Right.” She nodded repeatedly. “Then I’ll see you around.”

“See you around, Rey.” He raised his hand to bid her farewell as she edged towards the door, and _ohmyGod_ , his dick was still out. Rey averted her eyes from his member, focusing instead on her rules. No titles, just two people fucking out their sexual tension. Nothing else.

_Right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Socially awkward Kylo and commitment-phobe Rey have some issues to work out, but at least they've started talking! Guess I'll just have to keep writing smutty scenes to help these two lovebirds figure out how they really feel...
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I'd love it if you told me in the comments! It's been a tough week, but reading your thoughts and opinions always makes me smile.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week was a blur of late nights, absurd client demands, and mounting frustration. Rose had designed like a fiend, churning out endless comps for the Snoke team, and eventually, Kylo had forced the client to settle on a design and agree not to give any more feedback until QA. Rey had overheard a bit of that call, and she’d been surprised and impressed by how aggressive Kylo had gotten with Hux, Snoke’s campaign director.

She’d also shamelessly eavesdropped on the shouting match Kylo had had with Leia afterwards about Snoke’s expectations. “My team is suffering,” he’d said furiously when Leia had chastised him for being too confrontational with a client. “We’ve already compromised too many times. I don’t care how much revenue this project is bringing in—our people are more valuable.”

Rey had returned to her desk with an oddly warm glow in her chest. Sure, she was still going to be wrecked by the end of this project, but Kylo had fought for her. Or for the team, rather. But either way, he’d stood up to both Leia and Snoke’s representatives in order to try to salvage what he could of the situation.

Still, by Thursday, Rey felt like a zombie. For once, she didn’t dress up or wear makeup. She wore pajamas to the office and brought her emergency late-night-coding kit: a pillow and blanket for power naps, energy drinks, whiskey, candy, Doritos, and protein bars. Her over-ear headphones blasted a curated playlist that started with peppy, upbeat pop and gradually devolved into angry rock music.

By 8pm, the office was empty, so she took a short dancing break to get her blood flowing again. She blasted a mashup of Nine Inch Nails’ “Head Like A Hole” and Carly Rae Jepsen’s “Call Me Maybe” that never failed to make her laugh, then leapt around the room, waving her arms and wiggling her butt. She ended with a triumphant fist pump and a primal scream, then pounded a shot of whiskey and cracked open a new energy drink.

Hey, no one said developers had the healthiest habits during crunch time.

A series of slow claps behind her nearly made Rey jump out of her skin. She spun around and promptly felt like dying when she saw Kylo leaning against the wall and applauding.

“How long have you been there, you creep?” she demanded as her cheeks grew hot.

He shrugged. “Long enough.”

Rey huffed and shoved her hair out of her face. It had come loose from her buns during the crazed dancing. “Well, next time you should announce your presence, rather than lurking like some kind of stalker.”

He pushed off the wall and strolled towards her, hands shoved in his pockets. His lips were pressed tightly together, and she had a feeling he was trying not to laugh. “But then I would have missed the show.”

He was close enough to touch, so Rey punched his shoulder. “You ass! That was a private moment.”

At that, Kylo lost it. He burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and bending over. “Oh my God, Rey. That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen.”

She was probably red as a tomato. “Why are you even here?” she groused, absolutely mortified.

Kylo chuckled a few more times. His wide grin revealed adorably crooked teeth, and Rey’s heart fluttered at the sight of his unabashed joy, even if he was amused at her expense. “Working on a presentation for the execs,” he said. “But I’m also here because you’re here.”

Her forehead creased. “Me? But why? I’ll be here all night.”

He shrugged. “You’re on my team. I’m not going to let you stay late by yourself.”

“You can’t help me code, Kylo.” She crossed her arms, feeling oddly defensive. “And I’m not going to slack off if you aren’t here supervising my every movement.”

His smile faded, and Rey instantly regretted her prickly tone. “That’s not why I’m staying,” he said. “I’m staying because it isn’t fair to you to be working these hours, and the least I can do is be here in case you need anything.” He shook his head and turned around. “Never mind. I’ll be in my office.”

“Wait.” Rey reached forward and grabbed his upper arm. The fabric of his gray suit jacket was soft beneath her fingers. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

He turned to face her, but his expression was unreadable. “Is that really what you think of me? That I’m only here to micromanage you?”

“No.” Rey shifted from foot to foot, feeling ashamed. “I’m stressed out and embarrassed and just… really tired, Kylo. I’m not used to people sticking around when I’m having a hard time.” She cursed and pressed her palms into her eyes. “And that sounded way more dramatic than I meant it to. Just… you don’t have to feel obligated to keep me company. At least one of us should get some sleep.”

His face softened, and he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. Not by the dancing, at least.” He shot a damning glare at her pile of snacks. “The food, though… there isn’t a single healthy option on your desk.”

Rey chuckled. “Yeah, well, this strategy worked for all-nighters in college. I’ll be fine.”

He nodded, then abruptly turned and walked away. Rey stared after him, feeling oddly disappointed when the office door closed behind him. Well, she _had_ told him one of them should get some sleep. She just hadn’t expected him to leave so suddenly.

She returned to her coding, putting on her headphones and pushing aside her lingering dismay.

Thirty minutes later, a bag landed on her desk, startling her out of her reverie. Kylo stood next to her with his arms folded, looking deliciously stern. “Eat,” he said when she pulled her headphones off.

Rey looked inside to find a veggie wrap and a bottle of kombucha. Just like the Grinch, her heart grew three sizes. “Thank you,” she said, her eyes burning at the kindness.

Kylo sat in the chair next to her, watching her like a hawk while she finished the meal. When it was done, she really did feel a lot better. “Whiskey?” she asked, waving the bottle at him.

A smile tugged at one corner of his lips. “Sure.”

They sipped whiskey in companionable silence, and then Rey stretched her arms over her head, preparing to get back to work. She rolled her neck out, pressing on the sore spots between her neck and shoulder.

In an instant, Kylo was behind her, his strong, capable fingers massaging her neck and upper back. Rey moaned loudly and almost face-planted onto her keyboard.

“Stand up.”

Rey obeyed Kylo’s instructions, standing with her head tipped forward as he worked out the knots in her upper back, then rubbed his way down the sides of her spine to her lower back. His hands were so large that his fingers cradled her waist while his thumbs worked absolute magic on her tight muscles.

“God, Kylo.” Rey’s voice was blurred from the mix of pleasure, exhaustion, and whiskey. “I had no idea this was a perk of the job.”

His lips brushed her neck. “That’s because I’ve never been your project manager before.”

“You do this with the other team members, too?” She smiled at the thought of Kylo trying to massage a wary Finn.

He kissed her again, just beneath her ear. “No. Just you.”

She melted back into him, having a hard time staying upright with his hands rubbing her lower back that way. He squeezed her sides, and then his fingers strayed further forward, brushing over her belly button on the way to the waistband of her rubber duck-patterned pajama bottoms.

Rey’s breath hitched. “What are you doing?”

“You’re stressed out.” Kylo’s right hand dipped beneath the waistband and stroked over her lower belly, creeping gradually downward. “I’m helping you relax.”

“Kylo—” Rey broke off with a moan as his hand pushed into her underwear and his fingers curved down to cover her pussy. She was already slick for him, her body thrumming needily.

“Shh.” He licked and nibbled her neck, his left hand rising to cup her breast as his right played between her thighs. “Let me help you.”

He clutched her against him possessively, tugging her closer until she was pressed flush against him. She could feel the hard protrusion of his erection against her ass, even more apparent through the soft fabric of her pajamas. He rocked against her gently as he toyed with her nipple and stroked over her intimate folds, and Rey relaxed into his embrace, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Let me take care of you, Rey. Let me make you feel good.”

She moaned at the words, which resonated in her body like a touch. And it wasn’t just her body affected; the lost, lonely part of her seized onto those words as if they were a life preserver in the middle of a raging ocean. Rey had been self-reliant for so long, and it was frankly exhausting. Even if Kylo had meant the words sexually, it was easy to pretend he meant them in other ways, too.

For the moment, Rey let herself have the fantasy. She relaxed even more, giving herself over to him as her eyes fluttered shut.

He dipped two fingers inside her cunt and set a slow, thrusting rhythm. Rey groaned and reached back to lace her hands around his neck. Her hips rolled in time with his gentle movements, and although his fingers stretched her deliciously, she was so wet that they slid in and out easily.

He crooked them a little, massaging that sensitive spot inside, and Rey whimpered as warmth flooded her body.

“Keep hanging on to me,” he murmured in her ear. Then his left hand dipped into her pajamas and knickers, too, and he started rubbing her clit in tandem with his ministrations to her G-spot.

“Oh, God,” Rey gasped, writhing against him. He was so good at this, so precise with those big fingers, and when he nudged past the hood to touch her cilt directly, she jerked at the sparks of sensation that shot through her. “Kylo, yes! Please make me come, please...”

“Nothing could stop me, baby.” He kissed her neck as he worked her, and with their bodies pressed together, they set a rhythm that was like fucking, but gentler. He wound her up tighter and tighter, and Rey squirmed, but she was pinned fast, anchored to him by his fingers in her cunt and her arms around his neck. He breathed raggedly in her ear, and she reveled in this sign that he was as aroused as she was.

“Are you going to come for me?” he asked, rubbing harder against her sensitive nub until it was almost painful, hooking his fingers inside her with deliberate intent. “Come on, Rey. Fall apart for me.”

She climaxed with a few stuttering cries, jerking against his hands as the spasms rocked her. A gush of wetness soaked his fingers, and he groaned in appreciation.

“Good girl,” he told her as she shook and rocked and rode out the lingering waves of her orgasm. “So good for me.”

Rey finally sagged back against him, utterly wrung out. He removed his hands from her pajamas and brought them to his face, and she heard the lewd sounds as he sucked his fingers clean. “I want to taste,” she said fuzzily.

Kylo jerked against her, his cock pressing hard against her ass. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt when he pressed his fingers to her lips, and she opened her mouth to accept them, licking up the tart moisture.

“You’re a fucking dream,” Kylo said.

Rey hummed and smiled, then cracked her eyes open and turned in the circle of his arms, pressing her hands against his chest. She peered up at him, admiring his blown pupils and parted lips. “My turn.”

He shook his head and gripped her wrists when she would have sunk to her knees to pleasure him. “That was for you, sweetheart.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be fine.”

Rey pouted. “But I want to.”

He groaned at that. “And believe me, I want you to. But not tonight, when you have to work.” He swooped in to kiss her. “Soon, I promise. When you aren’t exhausted and stressed and working under a deadline.”

That helped mollify her somewhat. Rey kissed him back, then reluctantly pulled away. “I guess I should work, then.”

“I guess so.”

“Will you…”

“What?” He watched patiently while she struggled for words.

“Will you come work out here with me, rather than in your office?” She wanted to be near him, even if she wouldn’t be interacting with him. Why it was harder to say that than to say “please make me come” was a mystery Rey didn’t feel like solving at the moment.

A gorgeous smile tugged at Kylo’s plush lips. “Of course.”

#

Rey worked for hours, losing herself in the code. Periodically, she looked up and smiled at the sight of Kylo scowling at his laptop at the standing desk. Whenever he noticed her watching, he gave her a wink or a smile, and it was oddly comforting to feel like someone else was in the trenches with her—although for all she knew, he might be watching cat videos on YouTube.

Eventually, Rey couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. “Just a short nap,” she told Kylo as her head hit the desk. “Just a…”

She passed out instantly.

At some point, she surfaced enough to realize that Kylo was gathering her things. She muttered in sleepy confusion as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her out of the office, but it was hard to care where he was taking her when she was being cradled like this. He smelled divine, and he was so big and _strong_ , and Rey nuzzled into his chest like he was her new favorite pillow.

He carried her down to the parking garage, which Rey rarely saw, since she always took the bus to work. He ignored her sleepy protest as he placed her in the passenger seat of his black BMW and buckled her in. “What’s your address?”

Rey told him, then promptly passed out again.

He woke her when they reached her place, then coaxed her out of the car and up the stairs to her apartment building, taking the keys from her when she fumbled with them. Rey was so tired she could barely stand, so she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

She didn’t know how she got into bed. Time skipped ahead: one moment she was outside, pressing her face against Kylo’s shoulder, and the next she was lying down with her shoes and socks removed while someone tucked the blankets in around her. With the cool fabric of her pillow cradling her cheek, Rey was already sinking back into unconsciousness as a deep voice said, “I’ll lock the door behind me.”

Rey was dreaming. Soft lips brushed her forehead, and then a sinfully decadent voice whispered impossible words in her ear. Sentiments from fantasy, soft promises and sweet praise. Rey tumbled into darkness with a specter’s heartfelt emotion echoing in her mind, and she slept deeply and peacefully.

By the time she woke up the next morning, she’d forgotten the dream entirely. When she realized Kylo Ren had brought her home and tucked her in, though, her chest clenched with a burning emotion she couldn’t quite put words to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft babies! But also sexy fingering babies! And bad communicator babies! *sigh*
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> [This is the mashup Rey was listening to, and I love it so much.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Lm1FL7gWl4)
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to [LittleMistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake) for inspiring me to write the massage/fingering bit!


	10. Chapter 10

Through some miracle of caffeine, alcohol, and sleepless nights, Rey finally got Snoke’s campaign site up and ready for internal QA. In a few days, once she’d addressed any bugs her team found, Kylo would send it to the Snoke team for a week of User Acceptance Testing.

Rose leapt in with her customary enthusiasm and eye for detail, filing a series of tickets with tiny tweaks to the code based on her designs. Most of her tickets were professional, but she posted a few cheeky ones to make Rey laugh. _SNOKE-33. Candidate does not seem sufficiently evil.’_ ‘ _SNOKE-47. Donation form too easy to access_.’

Finn loaded copy, then poked around, testing breakpoints and noting any minor issues that came up. He also took responsibility for testing signups and donations on the Red County Digitas forms, using the false credit card credentials Red County had provided for QA. Another front-end developer went through an official QA checklist so there would be a second pair of dev eyes on the project, and Rey also worked with Jessika Pava, the Director of Analytics, to set up Optimizely tests that would determine which images and copy variants were most effective on both the donation form and the signup lightbox that popped up on the homepage. They would launch those as soon as the site went live, then use the results generated by site traffic to choose a final design.

All the QA help was a huge relief. Rey was so exhausted she could barely see straight, no matter how many coffees Kylo brought her. He’d brought her a _lot_ of coffee since that night in the office, along with healthy snacks and more than a few orgasms. It was strange but sort of wonderful to have someone paying such close attention to Rey’s needs, and every time he did something considerate, Rey’s heart squeezed in a disconcertingly tender way. Rey wasn’t used to feeling tender about anyone, much less Kylo Ren, the Dark Prince of Designer Suits, but she couldn’t deny that her feelings for him were growing out of control.

It was terrifying.

Tenderness, affection, need… those words implied vulnerability to Rey, who had learned at a young age never to trust an outstretched hand. One of her earliest memories was of reaching for the candy bar a new foster parent held out, only for the candy to be yanked away, replaced by a harsh backhand. If Rey grew too accustomed to relying on Kylo’s kindness, he could rip it away from her at any moment, and she had a feeling that might hurt even more than being struck.

As a result of her wariness, Rey repressed her urges to spew sappy sentiments at him and instead tried to be her usual snarky self. Whatever Kylo gave her, carnally or otherwise, was most likely motivated by his desire to get laid. No one had ever wanted Rey for who she was, rather than what she had to offer, and no one was about to start now.

And if Kylo seemed frustrated when she reacted to his offerings with jokes and sarcasm? Well. Rey knew better than to assume it was out of any genuine care for her. Kylo Ren simply didn’t like to be challenged.

Still, she couldn’t help but smile when he started filing his own QA tickets. Most of them were brusque and professional, but a few made her blush and giggle before she immediately deleted them.

SNOKE / SNOKE-51  
Accessibility issue  
Issue Type: Bug  
Priority: Highest  
_Developer’s pussy has not been accessible to PM for over 24 hours. Please rectify._

SNOKE / SNOKE-52  
Site is loading slow  
Issue Type: Bug  
Priority: Highest  
_I won’t notice the loading time if you come sit on my face_

SNOKE / SNOKE-53  
Copy alignment issue on mobile  
Issue Type: Bug  
Priority: Highest  
_There’s no copy alignment issue. I just wanted you to know that I’m so fucking hard right now. I’m typing this with one hand, in fact, but jerking off isn’t enough anymore. I need to feel your hot, wet pussy clenching around my cock while you bounce up and down in my lap. I need to make you come so hard you scream._

Rey made a garbled noise at that last ticket, deleted it, and promptly got up and walked as casually as she could towards Kylo’s office. Her legs were already trembling, and she felt like a baby deer as she struggled to walk in her sky-high heels. Rose winked as Rey passed, whispering, “Suuuper subtle, you raging slut,” but Rey ignored her.

By the time Rey got to Kylo’s office door, she was shockingly wet, and her skin was tingling with anticipation. She knocked, then squeaked in alarm as the door was flung open violently. A large hand grabbed her arm and tugged her inside, and a second later, she was pressed up against the door with Kylo’s mouth moving roughly over hers and his erection grinding into her belly.

“I missed you so fucking much,” he said against her lips.

“You saw me at the All-Hands meeting this morning,” she said between kisses.

In response, Kylo pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, then delved under her skirt with the other. “But I haven’t seen _this_ since yesterday,” he said, palming her over her soaked knickers. “God, you’re wet.”

She gasped as he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric to cup her bare flesh, and he attacked her mouth again, as if desperate to suck in the sounds of her pleasure. He was more frantic than she’d ever seen him, crushing her against the door with his entire body as he nipped and sucked at her lips.

“Not enough,” he said. He dropped to his knees and shoved her skirt up to her waist. There was a ripping sound as he tore her knickers off her body, and then he slung one of her legs over his shoulder and buried his face between her thighs.

Rey made a high-pitched whine as she bucked against him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she tugged hard on the silky black strands as he worked her over mercilessly. “Kylo, Kylo…” She broke off with a shuddering moan as he gently raked his teeth over her clit, then sucked hard on the swollen bud.

“Never get enough of this,” Kylo muttered as he slipped a finger inside her. “You make me _insane_.”

He made her insane, too. Kylo managed to reduce her to a sobbing, begging mess in under a minute, and as a powerful orgasm rolled over her, Rey had to bite down on her fist to muffle her scream.

“I want to hear it,” he told her as he kept licking. “Want to hear you screaming my name when I make you come.”

“We’re in the office,” she gasped, unsuccessfully attempting to push him away from her pleasure-sensitized cunt.

He paused his ministrations and glowered up at her. “And whose fault is that?”

Rey was taken aback by the edge of resentment in his tone, but then he was working magic with his tongue again, and she couldn’t concentrate on anything else. She clutched his head, grinding against him. “I’m so close, just a little more…”

Kylo abruptly stood up, and Rey cried out in protest. Her lower belly was tense and tingling, and her nipples were so tight they ached.

He gripped her throat in one broad hand. “You don’t get to come again unless it’s on my cock,” he said in a voice that sounded almost menacing. “Understood?”

Rey shivered at the sign of dominance, and when she didn’t respond, he squeezed a little tighter. “Do you understand, Rey?”

“Yes,” she gasped, feeling like she could come just from the sound of him demanding her obedience.

“Yes, what?”

She blinked up at him, confused. “Yes… please?”

The corner of his lips tilted up in a smirk. “Very pretty, but that’s not what I meant.” He spun her around to face the door, popping her hips back so she was slightly bent over. His hand massaged one of her ass cheeks in a slow circle, and goosebumps prickled over Rey’s body as she recognized the threat. “What are you going to call me, Rey?”

“Kylo?” she guessed, already knowing it was the wrong answer. She bit her lip in anticipation and was rewarded when he spanked her. Her breath hitched at the stinging blow, and she immediately shoved her ass back for more.

“Try again.”

“Yes… Mr. Ren?”

He swatted the other cheek, harder this time. “You know what I want.”

She squirmed, torn between defying him further and doing whatever it took to attain an orgasm. She was throbbing between her thighs, and she wasn’t sure how much more teasing she could take. “Yes, sir,” she finally breathed.

He turned her back around, and she flushed in pleasure at his look of masculine satisfaction. There was a wild edge to his expression, though, some tumultuous emotion that seethed in his eyes. Kylo was desperate for her, but somehow this went beyond that.

He maintained eye contact as he slowly unknotted his tie. “Take off your clothes.”

“Yes, sir.” Rey’s fingers trembled as she slipped out of her skirt, shirt, bra, and heels. This sense of erotic submission wasn’t entirely new when it came to their sexual interactions, but it was more overt than it had ever been. He was ordering her around, and she was calling him ‘sir,’ and she liked it.

No, she _loved_ it.

He bound her hands behind her back with his tie, then fisted a hand in her hair and pushed her to her knees. Rey was left staring at the magnificent bulge of his erection beneath his black slacks. She desperately wanted to grab his cock, but she couldn’t do anything with her hands behind her back.

“Take my pants off.”

She looked up at him, perplexed. “How?”

The hand in her hair tightened to the point of pain. “How, what?”

“How will I take them off with my hands tied… sir?”

His breathing had accelerated—he was as aroused by this as she was. “Use your mouth.”

Rey thrilled to the challenge, but she wanted to torment him, since he'd tormented her by denying her an orgasm. She mouthed at his erection through his slacks, getting the fabric wet with her spit.

He yanked on her hair. “Don’t disobey me, Rey.”

The warning tone in his voice made her shiver and squirm, pressing her thighs together to try to relieve the sharp need between them. Dutifully, she worked at the button with her teeth. It took a few awkward tries to get it undone, and the zipper was even harder because of the way his erection was tenting the fabric, but eventually she managed.

Kylo pushed his trousers and underwear down, revealing the gorgeous, ruddy column of his cock. Rey was already salivating for it. She leaned in eagerly, not needing the tug of his hand in her hair to tell her what he wanted.

He groaned as she took him to the back of her throat. "Your mouth is incredible, Rey. It's the most delicious torment."

She was so full of his cock she had to focus on subduing her gag reflex, but Rey looked up at him in inquiry.

He exhaled harshly as he combed his fingers through her hair. "It's a torment because it feels so good, but now I know exactly what your pussy feels like, and every second I'm not buried inside you is torture."

She made a noise that was half appreciation for _his_ appreciation of her cunt and half offense that he found her blowjobs so much less interesting. He jerked at the sound, pushing his cock even deeper, and Rey made a choking sound as she struggled to accommodate it.

"Fuck, baby." He stroked her hair again, drawing back so he was only entering her mouth with light thrusts. "I feel like a monster, but the sound of you choking on my dick is so fucking hot."

Rey privately agreed. This was intense—with her hands bound, he controlled the depth and pace—but she loved the feeling of helplessness. Of being _used_. If he hadn't worshipped her with his mouth earlier (and many times before), she might have felt differently, but Kylo had spent a lot of time and effort giving her pleasure over the last few weeks. She didn't need to ask to know that this was a game of sorts, and when it ended, he would still respect and desire her.

Wanting to give him everything, she pulled off just long enough to speak. "Make me gag. Sir."

Kylo groaned and tightened his grip in her hair. "You're unreal, Rey. I just wish…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind. Open your mouth wider, baby."

Rey was burning to know what he'd been about to say, but when his dick nudged her lips, she decided there were more pressing matters. She opened wide, taking him in.

He fucked her mouth steadily, going deep enough to make Rey gag and choke as tears filled her eyes. She fucking _loved_ it. Her pussy was wet and needy, but she couldn't touch herself, and that constraint made her wild. She shifted, trying to get his attention through her wriggling and the desperate sounds she made around his dick.

He swore again. "You're ready to come, aren't you?"

She nodded and moaned around him.

Kylo pulled out of her mouth, then crouched down to pick her up and carry her towards his desk chair. He settled in it, shifting her in his lap until she was straddling him. It was a difficult fit—his chair was massive, but he was massive, too, and Rey’s knees were jammed against the armrests.

“There’s not enough room,” she said, wriggling in his lap to try to relieve the bruising pressure. With every shift, the rolling chair rocked slightly.

A muscle under Kylo’s eye—one she was becoming increasingly fascinated with—twitched. “Unfortunately, there’s never going to be enough room while we’re only having sex in the office.” He shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to make do.”

Rey made a pathetic whining sound. She didn’t want to just _make do_ , but then again, she’d been the one to demand this limitation to their liaison. She shifted a bit more, until she was seated below his erection and was able to rub her clit against it. The pressure as she rocked her hips made her tip her head back in pleasure.

Kylo wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her up slightly, then positioned his cock beneath her. Slowly, Rey sank down on it, relying on him to set the angle, since her hands were restrained. Finally, she was fully seated. The breath rushed out of her, and she buried her face in his neck as she absorbed the sensation of being stuffed full of him.

“God, you’re so big,” she said almost deliriously. She mouthed at his neck, appreciating the slightly salty flavor of his skin.

He gripped her shoulders and pushed her away from his neck until she was staring at him. She couldn’t figure out the expression on his face—lustful and slightly pained, for sure, but there was a tension beneath the sexual need that set her on edge. Something was bothering Kylo, and she didn’t know what it was.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

He closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them again, that tension was still there, but before she could press further, he gripped her hips and shifted her up slightly. “Ride me,” he commanded.

Rey tried. She bobbed up and down, and since she couldn’t brace her hands on his shoulders, she had to flex her thighs hard. Unfortunately, every stroke either made the ergonomic seat tip back slightly or made the entire chair roll. Rey felt precariously perched, unable to move too fast for a variety of reasons, and Kylo was refusing to help. He kept his hands on the armrests, gripping so tightly his knuckles turned bone-white.

“Help me,” Rey begged.

In response, Kylo reached around and swatted her ass. “Help you, what?”

“Help me, _sir_ ,” she said, bucking ineffectually against him. “Please.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked having sex in the office.”

She groaned in frustration. “I can’t… Please, Kylo, I need you to fuck me.” He spanked her again, and she jerked, nearly sending them toppling over. “Please, sir,” she corrected. “Please fuck me, sir. Or untie my hands. Whatever you want.” She was going to _die_ if he didn’t fuck her properly.

“Whatever I want?” He bit his lip, eyeing her from face to cunt. “Somehow I don’t think that’s true, Rey.” Again, there was an edge of bitterness to his tone, and Rey couldn’t figure out what in the world was going on. He was still aroused—that much was clear, considering his thick, unyielding presence in her body—but something was upsetting him, and Rey couldn’t focus enough to figure out what it was while he was buried inside her.

“Kylo.” His name fell from her lips on a broken plea. “If something’s wrong, please stop. I can’t—I can’t think right now, I can’t—”

“Shh.” He soothed her as his hands landed on her hips. “It’s okay, baby.” He shifted her up and down in his lap, finally providing the support and rhythm she needed. Rey sobbed in relief and collapsed against his shoulder again, kissing his neck as he worked her over his shaft. She helped him as much as she could, riding him until her thighs ached, but he was the driver of their shared pleasure.

Rey had never known what being tied up would do to her. It made her desperate and squirmy, wanting to participate equally while also needing him to take whatever he wanted from her. She was at his mercy, but this position made the surrender so much more personal than when he had bent her over his desk.

“You like this dick, don’t you?” Kylo didn’t pause to hear her response. “Yeah, you do. You like getting fucked, even if you can’t stand me the rest of the time.”

“What?” Rey lifted her head to look at him, but then he jerked her hips down while thrusting up into her hard, and a pleasured squeal left her lips.

“Shh. Just let me do this. Let me give you what you need.”

Rey felt like she was missing some essential emotional subtext, but Kylo was really working her now, rocking the chair violently as he thrust up into her, and she couldn’t think. One of his huge hands slipped between them to rub her clit, and Rey was an absolute mess, because only seconds after he touched her sensitive bud, she exploded into an orgasm that made her scream.

This time, Kylo’s hand was the one stifling the sound. His palm pressed hard over her lips as she writhed in his lap. He kept covering her mouth even after her orgasm was done, muffling her whimpers as he jerked up into her a few more times. When he came, his own groan was quiet enough not to be overheard.

Rey leaned her forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily, but Kylo only let her rest there for a few moments. Soon, he lifted Rey from his lap, then undid the knot at her wrists. She chafed her wrists and turned to face him, feeling blissed out but also uneasy at the dark edge she still sensed beneath his composed exterior. Her nervousness wasn’t appeased as he did up his trousers, his face an unfeeling mask.

“Thank you,” she managed to say.

Kylo smiled lazily at her, but something about the expression struck her as false. “Likewise. Always good to have a casual fuck in the middle of a busy day.”

The brusque way he was describing their relationship—or non-relationship, Rey supposed—was jarring. Normally he was sweeter than this, and Rey didn’t understand the change in his demeanor. “Oh,” she said.

He fixed her with a quizzical look. “That’s what you wanted, right? A casual office fuck?”

It was surprisingly difficult to answer the question. “Yes,” Rey finally managed to say, even though her gut felt like she’d swallowed rocks. “Yes, that’s what I want.”

“Good. I always try to give you what you want.” Kylo turned his attention to his computer, and Rey was left with the uncomfortable feeling that she’d just been dismissed.

She got dressed, then hesitated across from his desk, shifting from foot to foot. He kept looking at his screen, so she shook her head and lifted a hand in an awkward wave. “See you soon.”

“See you soon,” he echoed.

As Rey left his office, she felt disoriented and depressed. What had happened? They’d begun so passionately, with Kylo nearly out of his mind with lust, but something in the power dynamic had shifted during their play. Something had upset Kylo, which, by extension, had upset Rey, too.

She wasn’t used to him treating her like a casual hookup, she realized. She’d gotten used to his attention, intensity, and kindness. She’d thought maybe he cared for her in a way that went beyond office fuck buddies. She’d thought…

She shook her head. It didn’t matter what she’d thought or what she felt. He was giving her exactly what she’d asked for—they were just two people fucking out their mutual sexual tension in the office. Nothing more, nothing less.

So why did that agreement suddenly feel so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My laptop was in the shop for a while. Hopefully this smut/angst mix made you happy, horny, and/or sad? Let me know what you think in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

The next week was torture.

It had nothing to do with QA. Rey liked fixing bugs. It appealed to the control freak in her, and a clean site was a thing of beauty, whether or not it was for a presidential candidate she loathed.

The thing bothering Rey was that Kylo was ignoring her.

No, that wasn’t quite right. He wasn’t ignoring her, he was just… treating her like any other colleague, as if they hadn’t had a ton of amazing sex. He said ‘hello’ and made small talk, but he didn’t follow her into the bathroom, summon her into his office, or in any other way express desire for her. He wasn’t even overtly antagonistic, even when she did her best to rile him up in the Snoke team meeting. And he hadn’t made eye contact once.

Was he tired of her?

Rey fretted over the possibility for days. It made sense. Kylo was rich, handsome, smart, and well-connected, and Rey was… cute but emotionally-deficient? She didn’t have much to offer him.

Even so, Rey had been building some expectations. She kept thinking about the way he’d cared for her when she’d stayed up late coding, and the way he kissed her so desperately, and the dizzying lift of hope and wonder she’d felt when he’d called her “aggravating and infuriating and intelligent and so fucking beautiful it kills me.” Now that he was treating her like any other colleague, though, Rey was forced to reconsider those moments. Maybe he really had just been helping a team member, rather than caring for a lover. Maybe his desperation had sprung from horniness, rather than some grand passion. Maybe he had only complimented her because he wanted to get laid.

Maybe Rey, despite her caution, had started believing in something she could never have.

She choked on a sob as she updated a JIRA ticket, and Larma looked at her with concern. Pretending she was okay wasn’t going to work today, so Rey stood up and headed the bathroom, determined to have a good cry.

Rose intercepted her in the kitchen. “Hey, what’s up?” The shorter woman’s face was tight with worry.

“Nothing.” Rey swiped a tear away. “Just need to use the loo.”

Rose scowled at her. “Bull. Fucking. Shit. Tell me what’s going on.”

Rey did. She told Rose about the various hookups with Kylo, then about the way he’d been treating her all week. “I feel like he was just using me for sex,” she confessed. “And maybe I wanted this to be casual, at least at first, but I didn’t expect him to just… drop me so fast.”

Rose’s face scrunched up contemplatively. “Wait, what did he say the last time you had sex?”

Rey sighed. “He just seemed weird, and then he basically dismissed me when he said he tried to give me what I want—”

“Rey.” Rose’s voice was firm. “You are notoriously bad at interpreting feelings. What, specifically, was weird during the sex?”

“Oh.” Rey nibbled her lower lip as she thought. “He said he didn’t think he could really have what he wanted. And he seemed weird about office-only sex? And he said this bizarre thing about me liking getting fucked, even if I couldn’t stand him the rest of the time…”

“Rey.” Rose practically shouted her name. “Please don’t tell me you’re this oblivious. Please tell me you weren’t that mean to him.”

“Mean?” Rey recoiled. “I slept with him; how is that mean? He’s the one ignoring me.”

“Kylo Ren is infatuated with you,” Rose said, far too loudly. Several people looked their way, but to Rey’s shock, they all just shrugged and returned their attention to their computers, as if this wasn’t exactly news.

Rey needed clarification. “When you say ‘infatuated,’ you mean…”

“That he wants to date you and have sex with you and take care of you. Maybe forever.” Rose was staring at Rey like she was a member of some bizarre alien species that didn’t understand human interaction, which admittedly wasn’t far off the mark. “Do you seriously not know he’s in love with you?”

Rey gaped. “Love?” It took her a few moments to form proper words. “No one loves me,” she finally managed to say. It felt pathetic, but it was also one of the fundamental truths of the universe. Rey wasn’t lovable, even if she was fuckable or, very occasionally, friendable.

Rose’s expression collapsed into pity. “Oh, honey. Lots of people love you. Kylo Ren included.”

Rey’s cheeks burned. She wanted to run away from this conversation. “Whatever. He just wanted a quick fuck, and now he’s done with me. Same as always.”

She turned away, but Rose’s voice stopped her in her tracks. “You’re hurting Kylo,” she said bluntly. “The Rey I know isn’t just lovable—she’s _kind_. She cares about others. But you’re clearly not being kind to Kylo right now, since he thinks you can’t stand him. So either fix it or put that poor man out of his misery.”

Rey stood frozen in the kitchen for a long time after Rose left. Her mind whirred, trying to process the conversation. It was hard to believe Kylo cared for her in any substantial way, much less _loved_ her, but if it was true and she had hurt him...

The voice of her worst foster parent, Unkar Plutt, whispered in her head, as it often did. _You’re worthless_ , he said. _You fuck everything up. No one loves you. No one even wants to be your friend. If I wasn’t being paid to take care of you, I would throw you out on the street where you belong, with the rest of the trash._

Rey did lock herself in the bathroom then, crying in confusion and despair. She was worse than garbage. She’d been so terrified of the damage Kylo could do to her heart that she hadn’t considered whether or not she was causing _him_ harm by keeping him at a distance.

He had always seemed like a mythical creature to her: tall, broad, strong, intelligent, intense, wildly attractive… He was out of her league, and they’d always fought so terribly that Rey had been shocked when that anger had turned into passion. She’d assumed it was just sex for him, but what if Rose was right? What if Kylo actually cared for her?

What if she cared for him in return?

Rey groaned and covered her face with her hands, because she already knew the answer to that last question. She really, really cared about Kylo Ren. She was head over heels for him. If she’d been in denial about it before, her despair this week and the fact that she was sobbing in a bathroom over him right now proved that she was hopelessly infatuated. She wanted to be with him for real, not just hook up with him in secret, but her fear of rejection had stopped her from acknowledging that until it was too late.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and wiped her eyes. Why was she still listening to that insidious voice that said no one would ever love her? Why was she giving her childhood abuser so much power over her? Plutt was in the past; he shouldn’t get to dictate how she lived her life now.

If Rose was right and Kylo wanted her just as desperately as Rey wanted him, then there was only one option. Even if it was terrifying. For him, for _them_ , she could be brave.

She splashed her face with water, straightened her disheveled blouse, and headed for Kylo’s office.

#

Kylo didn’t answer her knocks, and when Rey eventually picked the lock, she found an empty room.

“He’s working from home this afternoon,” Leia told her when Rey asked. “I think he had a headache.”

Rey paced up and down the corridor outside his office, obsessing over Kylo’s emotional and physical state. Was he actually sick, or was he hurting the same way she was? Either way, she wanted to fix it.

Mind made up, Rey headed to Luke Skywalker’s office.

The old hippie was reclining in his chair with his feet on the desk. He was staring up at the ceiling, which was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars. A profusion of plants tumbled over every spare surface, and incense burned on his desk next to a small fish tank. His usual green shake sat half-drunk beside his computer.

“Rey,” he said with a goofy grin. “Come on in.” His pupils were dilated, and Rey rolled her eyes, wondering what drugs he’d gotten into this time. Luke was, by far, the worst HR head she’d ever heard of.

She shut the door behind her. “I need your help.”

“Happy to oblige.” He kicked his feet off the desk and sat upright, reaching for a Tupperware container. “Want a cookie?”

Knowing Luke, Rey absolutely did not want a cookie. Poe had tried one last year, which had resulted in him passing out face-first in Kaydel’s birthday cake before the office had even finished singing the birthday song. “No, thanks. Can you give me Kylo’s home address?”

Luke frowned. “That’s against HR regulations,” he said. “Employee information is private unless they choose to share it.”

“You know what else is against HR regulations? Weed cookies, ayahuasca, and magic mushrooms.” She sighed. “Come on, Luke. I need to see him.”

“He’s sick,” Luke mumbled. “And probably having some sort of angsty meltdown, knowing Ben.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “Ben?"

He waved a dismissive hand. “Old name. Lots of drama. Doesn’t matter.” He suddenly grew very captivated by the goldfish on his desk. “Wow, would you look at that?”

Rey had had enough. She stormed over and slapped her hands on his desk to regain his attention. “Luke. Remember that time you accidentally hired a Spiderman cosplayer instead of a web developer, and he fired Silly String all over the office? I never told Leia about that. Do you think she’d be happy if she found out?”

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you blackmailing me? That’s against—”

“HR regulations, I know.” Rey clasped her hands in front of her chest. “Please, Luke. Kylo is… I’m worried about him. I need to go see him.”

Luke sighed, and Rey knew then that she’d won. “This isn’t going to go the way you think it is,” he said as he pulled out a Sticky note and scribbled something down. “That kid does not enjoy surprises.”

As Rey left the office with the note clenched in her fist, she prayed that, even if Kylo disliked surprises, he might be more open to apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay getting this chapter to you! I've been on some writing deadlines and dealing with big Life Things. Hopefully I'll be able to get to the next chapter soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think! As always, I love reading your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey had expected Kylo to live in some fancy glass-and-chrome condo, so she was surprised when the address Luke had given her led to a house in the suburbs. It was clearly a wealthy neighborhood, with rolling lawns and multistory homes, but it was hard to reconcile her vision of Kylo in his three-piece suits with such charmingly domestic surroundings.

His house was, of course, the starkest on the block. The grass was ruthlessly trimmed, the siding was painted gray, and the shutters and trim were black. The only pop of color was a crimson-red front door.

Rey’s palms were sweating. She rubbed them on her skirt, then sniffed her armpits, hoping she didn’t smell too bad.

What if Kylo didn’t want to see her?

_You like getting fucked, even if you can’t stand me the rest of the time._

She hadn’t been able to process that statement properly while they’d been having sex, and she was ashamed it had taken Rose’s lecture to make Rey realize she’d been selfish and standoffish with Kylo. Her fear of being hurt had led her to hurt the only man who had ever made her feel cared for and wanted.

Rey took a deep breath.

She could do this.

She rang the doorbell, then waited for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, the lock clicked, and the door opened.

Kylo looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was tousled, and he was wearing black flannel pajama bottoms and a black T-shirt with holes in it. Rey gaped at him, unable to comprehend a Kylo Ren who didn’t look like he'd walked off the cover of GQ.

“What is it?” he demanded. “Is something wrong with the site? Why didn’t you just call?”

“Um…” Rey twined her fingers together in front of her, squeezing them nervously. “No. I just wanted to talk to you.”

He sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. “Does it have to be right now? I’m really not in the mood.” The hand dropped, and he stared at her with sudden suspicion. “Wait, how did you figure out where I live?”

“That’s not important.” She looked up at him beseechingly from under her lashes. “Can I come inside?”

Kylo crossed his arms and planted himself solidly in the doorway. “No.”

“No?”

“That’s right, no.” His expression and tone grew angrier with every word. “I’m tired of bending over backwards to accommodate whatever you want, whenever you want it. I’m done, Rey, I just can’t—”

“I’m sorry,” Rey blurted.

He blinked hard, then shook his head. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I haven’t been… emotionally honest.”

Kylo sighed. “I don’t know what the fuck you mean by that, Rey. You probably don’t, either.”

She took a deep breath and summoned all her courage. “I like you, Kylo. More than like you. And I’ve been so terrified of you breaking my heart that I’ve pushed you away.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times. “You… what do you mean, you like me?”

Rey shifted from foot to foot, struggling with the urge to run away. “I want to be with you. Not just sex, and not just at work. That’s why I’m here—to say I’m sorry and ask for another chance.” Now that the dam had broken, words started pouring out of her. “You’re amazing and handsome and smart and you took care of me and listened to me and… and I’ve been so stubborn and slow to figure things out, but I know what I want now. And what you said about me not being able to stand you, even if I liked your cock—that’s not true.”

“It isn’t?” The mix of hope and vulnerability in his expression nearly broke Rey.

Her eyes flooded, and she shook her head vehemently. “It isn’t. I… You… _fuck_ , I’m so bad at this.” She wiped her tears with the back of her wrist. “I don’t know how to trust people, but I want to try. Except I think I already trust you. Oh my God, I’m not making sense.”

“Rey.” He swallowed hard, then held out his hand. “Do you want to come in?”

Rey beamed at him through her tears as she slipped her hand into his. “I do. I really, really do.”

#

Five minutes later, they were seated together on Kylo’s black leather couch with matching cups of coffee. Rey sipped hers, then made a surprised noise. “This is really good. Like… I can taste actual flavor in there. Grass or something.”

“That’s because this is real coffee, not that mediocre sludge you microwave every morning.” Even in his pajamas, Kylo was capable of withering condescension.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Enough with the judgment of my microwave habits. It’s sensible, that’s all. If there’s leftover coffee from the day before, it would be wasteful to—”

“Rey." His firm, unyielding tone was enough to stop her verbal diarrhea. Kylo was looking at her in a stern way that would have turned her on had she not been so nervous.

“Yes?” she squeaked.

In response, he folded his arms and glared at her.

All right, fine. Rey already knew she was the one who had to grovel and fix this. Her hand shook, and she nearly slopped coffee on her skirt before Kylo snagged the mug out of her hand and placed it on a coaster on the glass-top coffee table.

Rey cleared her throat. “I want to be with you.” She couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “But I’ve never been in a relationship before. I don’t really know how it works. And I’m going to fuck it up, I know I am, because no one’s ever stuck around before, you know? And there has to be a reason for that, and the reason is me. There’s something wrong with me.”

“Rey. Look at me.”

Hesitantly, she met his gaze. Kylo’s brown eyes were deep and soulful, sucking her in and refusing to release her. He set his own coffee down, then took her hands in his. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You had a shitty upbringing, and that’s left you with some issues you need to work through, but that’s not a deal-breaker in a relationship. In fact, it’s pretty much required.” His mouth curved slightly. “Especially if you’re dating me.”

“You want to?” she asked, her heart tapping giddily. “Oh, fuck, I didn’t even properly ask. And I haven’t groveled nearly enough.” She winced. “Shit, I’m going about this backwards. Groveling and explanations first, then begging you to take me back. That’s the order I planned to do this in.”

 Kylo chuckled and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous. There’s no order of operations for relationship talks.”

“But proper code organization is essential,” she argued back. “Otherwise you can’t find what you need, and the deeper you get into a project, the harder it is to fix it.”

“This isn’t a website, Rey. And besides, it’s too late. You can’t delete what you said about wanting to be with me like it’s a line of code. I’ll still remember.” He squeezed her fingers. “So come on. Don’t be a coward. Tell me everything you wanted to say, in whatever order it comes out.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay. So. I’m really sorry I made you feel like you weren’t valued. That was shitty of me, and it’s not true. I value you a lot.” Her lips quivered, and, oh no, she was about to cry again. “You’ve been my rock during this development process, even if you sometimes annoy the shit out of me—wait, that’s not how I wanted to say that.” Kylo snorted, and Rey blew out a gusty breath. “I’m great at this, huh? How about this. I actually really like when you annoy the shit out of me. It’s hot. I like annoying the shit out of you, too. I would like us to continue mutually annoying the shit out of each other.”

Kylo was working his lips in a way that suggested he was trying to refrain from laughing. “Pretty sure I can manage that. But how is that different from what we’ve been doing?”

“I’m getting there.” Rey smiled, even though her eyes were still prickling with unshed tears. “I also want to kiss you and go on dates with you and have sex with you in a bed, not just in the office, and do all the other romantic things couples do, even if I’m not really sure what those things are. I want to be your girlfriend, if you’ll have me.”

For a long, agonizing moment, Kylo just stared at her. Then a breathtaking smile bloomed over his lips. “You mean it? Truly?”

She nodded, pulling one hand out of his grasp to wipe a tear off her cheek. “I’ve fallen for you, Kylo. And it’s still scary to put my heart out there, but you’re worth it. You’re worth everything. And I know you might not be ready to jump straight into a relationship, considering how awkward and standoffish I’ve been, but I hope you’ll let me prove myself. I can woo you, take you out on dates. Bring you flowers. Attempt more awkward emotional conversations. All of that. Just… give me a chance.”

She held her breath, hoping desperately that what she’d said would be enough to convince him to give this thing between them a try.

In response, Kylo surged forward and seized her lips in a passionate kiss.

Rey sobbed in relief as she kissed him back. Their lips merged and parted, then came together again harder than before. Kylo gripped the back of her head with his free hand, sinking his fingers into the tousled strands and holding her head still while he ravished her mouth. His tongue slipped between her lips, delving and stroking, and Rey suckled on it greedily before pulling away to nip his plush lower lip.

Kylo growled and tugged her into his lap, and Rey kicked her shoes off, then hiked her skirt up and settled her knees on either side of his thighs. Her breasts brushed his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and when his own hands dropped to her hips to tug her even closer, she felt the press of his erection against her core.

Rey felt nearly weightless as Kylo’s lips moved over hers. Finally confessing her feelings had released something in her, a tension in her chest she couldn’t remember existing without. The rush of dizzying relief had her moaning and kissing him harder, wanting to convey all her feelings with the movement of her mouth over his. This was better than talking, better than anything.

Rey only realized she was crying when Kylo broke away and lifted a hand to gently brush away her tears. “Are you okay?” he asked.

She hiccuped and nodded. “Good tears. I just… I’m just so relieved.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” He leaned in to kiss the wet trails from her cheeks. “I’m relieved, too.” When he drew back, his eyes were shining. “I’ve wanted this so much, but I’d given up on you ever feeling about me the way I feel about you.”

That made Rey cry harder. “I’m gone for you,” she said, unable to force the L-word out of her mouth yet, even though she suspected it might be true. “Utterly infatuated. A complete wreck of a human being. I need you so much. I _want_ you so much.”

Kylo groaned, then wove his fingers into her hair and tugged her back to his lips. “Me, too,” he murmured in between long, drugging kisses. “I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you.”

Rey whimpered and ground against him, aroused beyond belief. The desperation she felt with him was familiar, but her need had never had this unbearably sweet edge before. “Take me to bed, Kylo.”

He leaned forward on the couch. “Wrap your legs around me.” Rey complied, and Kylo gripped her ass and surged upright. As he carried her to the bedroom, Rey sucked and nibbled at his neck. He was carrying her so easily, and she felt like a koala climbing the world’s most attractive tree.

Seconds later, she was being dumped on a king-size bed. Kylo followed her down, settling between her spread thighs so their bodies were melded again. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Hi,” he whispered.

Rey’s heart felt like it might explode. “Hi,” she breathed.

“So to be clear,” Kylo said, rolling his hips to press his erection against her, “my answer is yes. Yes to everything. And you don’t need to woo me to convince me, although I’m fascinated to find out what your version of wooing would entail. But if we do this, we do this for real.”

“So I’m your girlfriend?” Rey asked, hardly daring to believe this was happening.

“No,” he said, ducking down to press a kiss against her lips. “You’re my partner.”

Rey made an inarticulate noise and wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him as close as she could get him. She felt his smile against her lips as she kissed him, and that was better than anything.

Why had she been afraid of this?

Now that she’d accepted their connection fully and been accepted in return, Rey was desperate for more. She scrabbled at his T-shirt, trying to tug it off as she bucked against his cock.

Kylo chuckled. “Easy, sweetheart. We have all the time in the world.”

He might say that, but Rey felt like a starving person confronted with a feast. She remembered this sensation from her childhood, the frantic need to consume something before someone took it away from her. She whimpered and kept tugging at the T-shirt. “But I need— I need—”

Kylo seemed to sense her desperation. “Shh. It’s okay.” He knelt up to strip the shirt off, then immediately returned to press his muscled chest against her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Rey kissed him greedily, sucking his plump lower lip before sinking her teeth into it. He grunted and nipped her back, soothing the sharp sting with his tongue. She needed more, needed to taste all of him. Rey broke away to mouth along his jaw, then strung hungry kisses down his neck, savoring the salty flavor of his skin. All the while, her hips rocked, rubbing her clit and pussy against him. She was already so wet, but this stimulation wasn’t enough. For a wild moment, Rey wondered if anything would _ever_ be enough. “Please, Kylo,” she begged, thrusting her breasts into his chest as her hips worked. “Please.”

He pushed up on one arm, just enough to get a hand between them to strip her blouse off. Rey helped, flinging the garment aside. She went for the waistband of his pajama bottoms next, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them beside her head. “Hey,” he said softly. “We don’t have to go fast. This isn’t the office.”

“It’s not that.” Rey hated the burn of tears in her eyes, because these ones came from frustration and soul-deep desperation.

“Then what is it?”

How could Kylo Ren, Pretentious Twat and Jerk Extraordinaire, Satan Himself (although Rey was now one hundred percent a Satanist), be so gentle and patient?

Because she’d never seen him before, Rey acknowledged. Because she’d never given him a chance.

Rey let more confessions pour out of her. “This is so good, and I want it so much, that I’m afraid it’s going to disappear.”

His brows drew together. “Oh, baby.” He pressed his forehead to hers and rested there, keeping her hands pinned to the bed. Rey struggled to regulate her breathing to match the steady puff of his breath against her lips. “This is real,” he said. “It’s not going to disappear. _I’m_ not going to disappear. You’re not alone.”

With him over and around her, she felt comforted. _Safe_. Rey hiccuped a little, then brushed a soft kiss over his lips. “Neither are you.”

He returned the kiss, then pulled away, settling back on his knees to remove the rest of Rey’s clothing. Her skirt and bra landed in an untidy heap on the floor, but he took his time with her underwear, slowly shimmying the purple lace down her thighs, scooting down her body as he went. He pressed a kiss over her hipbone, then lower, at the sensitive crease between her thigh and body. The underwear slipped off her ankle, and he looked at them for a second, clearly torn over what to do with them.

“No pockets to stash them in?” Rey asked. “You’re really doing a number on my lingerie drawer, you know.”

He grinned, then brought her knickers up to his face and pressed his nose into them, inhaling deeply. Rey flushed, embarrassed and aroused by the gesture. Then he tossed them aside and settled between her legs, looping his arms around her thighs as his lips brushed her pubic hair. “You get to keep them this time. Besides, I’m about to have what was in them, and that’s even better.”

At that, he lowered his mouth to her pussy and licked a wet stripe up the center, opening her. Rey shoved the back of her wrist against her mouth as he started feasting in earnest, licking and sucking at her lower lips with tender hunger. His strong tongue rolled over her clit, and she whimpered.

“Take your hand off your mouth,” he ordered, tossing his head to get a lock of inky hair out of his eyes. “I want to hear you.”

Rey obeyed, fisting her hands in the sheets beside her, and Kylo dove back in. He was ruthless, tasting every inch of her pussy before sliding his tongue inside. He plunged it in and out, shifting to press a finger against her clit, and Rey cried out.

He kept it up—thick, strong tongue licking her inside and out while his finger circled and played, and soon Rey was climbing towards orgasm. She shifted restlessly on the bed, the energy roiling beneath her skin too electric to contain. “Please,” she said.

“Please what?” he asked, drawing back just enough to speak. “What do you need?”

“Fingers… in me.” She was panting, hips rocking and fists clenching the sheets.

“Mmmm.” He hummed against her clit as he slid his hand down and speared her with two fingers. He crooked them, massaging her inner wall, and Rey yelped and surged off the bed. Her hands flew to his head, and she gripped his hair as she rocked against his face and hand. Then Kylo sealed his lips over her clit and sucked hard, and Rey was a goner.

She came with a series of loud cries, her body convulsing as her pussy spasmed around his fingers. He kept sucking, holding her in place with the strong hand still wrapped around her thigh. After a seeming eternity, the shuddering pleasure waned, and Rey was left gasping and loose-limbed.

Kylo kissed her inner thigh, then crawled up her body to settle on top of her. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms, but Rey felt the hard press of his erection through the soft fabric. He was smirking like he’d just won a gold medal. “So I take it you liked that?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you cocky bastard, you get to gloat.” She kissed him, tasting the remnants of herself. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“I love doing that. Christ, it was so fucking hot that time you planted your stiletto on my chest and made me apologize to earn the right to eat you out. And then you left me unsatisfied.” He glowered at her, but the smile tugging at the corner of his lips ruined the effect. “My lady is beautiful but cruel.”

“It’s true,” Rey agreed. “But she can be kind, too.” She pushed at his shoulder to turn him over. He went easily, allowing her to scramble to her knees and tug his pajama bottoms off. To her delight, he was wearing nothing underneath. She gripped his erection in her fist, pumping slowly and grinning when a breath hissed through his teeth. She leaned down, hovering a mere inch over his cock so he could feel her breath. “Would you like me to be kind, Kylo?”

He twitched, and a bead of precum appeared at the tip of his cock. Rey lapped it up, and Kylo groaned. “Yes. Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” She licked a circle around the head, collecting more precum, then opened her mouth wide and sank down over him. The taste of him was divine—salt and sweat and male musk, something primal that tugged at her belly and made her crave more. His size required working up to, so she bobbed her head, sinking further down each time.

Kylo made a soft, deep noise, a sort of aroused grumble. His fingers laced through her hair, but he didn’t push her down or guide her rhythm, just let her feel the promise of his grip.

Rey let the spit collect in her mouth, until each bob of her head made an obscenely wet sound and trails of saliva trickled down his cock. She breathed through her nose, pushing further, until he hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck!” His fingers tightened in her hair, a delicious sting.

Rey slowly pulled up, sucking on the head of his dick before twining her tongue around it like a lollipop. “Do it,” she said, brushing her fingers over his hand in her hair. “Make me suck you just the way you want.”

He groaned and adjusted his grip on her hair until he was clenching it tightly at the roots, then pushed her down again. Rey opened her mouth and went eagerly, feeling a thrill at the domineering act. He started slow at first, but soon he was pushing her to take more, deeper. Rey gagged around his cock, but he didn’t stop, and a cacophony of filthy sounds filled the room as he grunted and swore in counterpoint to her hums and choking sounds. She kept one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, twisting it slightly on each upstroke.

“Oh, shit,” he said, tugging her off him. He was breathing hard, and his cheeks were flushed. “That was too good. Fuck, look at you, with your lips all wet and swollen and your hair tangled from my fist. You’re a fantasy.”

She licked her lips, smirking when he shivered. “What happens next in your fantasy?”

He flipped Rey onto her back with animal quickness. The suddenness of the movement startled a squeak out of her, which quickly turned to a moan when he rubbed his cock over her wet folds. “Now,” he said, grinding against her clit, “I’m going to make love to you.”

She gasped at the unexpectedly sweet words. Her chest ached with an emotion she’d never felt before him—something delicate and exquisite, like the unfurling of a rare orchid. “Yes,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I want that.”

He fitted himself to her, and there was a pause while they just breathed and looked into each other’s eyes. Then he pushed in, filling her with one long, slow stroke.

As aroused as Rey was, it still took her a moment to get used to his size. The stretch was delicious, and she sighed in pleasure, hitching her knees higher. As simple as it was, this wasn’t a position they’d tried before, probably because it was so intimate. She could see every beauty mark on his face, every shift of expression, the softness in his eyes. She grinned, overwhelmed by a burst of joy. “I love this,” she said.

It was a step away from _I love you_ , and his hitched breath suggested he was thinking that, too. He dipped his head to kiss her, soft and lingering, then finally started to move. He rocked into her on gentle surges, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in. Rey moaned and buried her face in his neck, clutching him tightly.

“I love it, too,” Kylo said. She wondered if he was also hiding another confession under those words, if he, too, felt this unbearably sweet emotion.

They moved together, kissing languidly, as if they could do this forever. Eventually, though, his movements grew more urgent, and need coiled in Rey’s lower belly. She slipped her hands down to his ass, clutching that muscled curve to encourage him to thrust harder.

He shifted, drawing one of her legs up towards her chest and pinning it there. The way he was moving was incredible. His hips rolled sinfully, and he terminated each smooth roll with a sharp thrust that made Rey gasp.

“Yes, Kylo.” She moaned as he hit a sensitive place inside her. “Just like that, keep doing that.”

He did, pumping into her with the single-minded intensity of a man on a mission. Sweat dripped from his forehead to hers, and his teeth were bared with the effort. Rey slid a hand between them, rubbing her clit, gasping when his rough thrusts pressed her fingers hard against herself.

The coil tightened, her entire body drawing in in preparation for her orgasm. She babbled, begging him for more, harder, faster, yes, yes, _yes_ —

Rey shouted as an orgasm shuddered through her, washing her body in warmth and sending tingles radiating out from her center. She sank her teeth into the curve between Kylo's neck and shoulder as he fucked her through it. He grunted and jerked, and then he was coming, too, his groan long and loud as his cock twitched inside her.

He slumped over her, and Rey wrapped her arms around him, holding him close while they both came down. He weighed a ton, but she would happily be crushed to death if it meant getting to enjoy this moment. Just the two of them, bound together as closely as two people could get, with hope and possibility spreading out before them like an undiscovered landscape.

Eventually, Kylo rolled off her and got up. Rey missed him the second he left her arms, but he soon came back with a damp washcloth and proceeded to tenderly clean her up.

She wrinkled her nose. “You don’t need to do that.”

“But I want to.”

“Seriously, Kylo, how many times have you come in me at this point? I’m used to having semen leaking out of me at inappropriate times, like during all-staff meetings.”

“Hush.” He fixed her with a stern look. “You’re letting me be sweet to you, so I’m going to be sweet to you.”

She bit her lip and smiled at him while butterflies rioted in her stomach. “Fine. I’ll allow it.”

“Good.” He tossed the washcloth in the hamper, then settled down next to her again and pulled her into his arms. She threw a leg over his and rested her head on his shoulder. With her palm on his chest, she could feel the steady pounding of his heart.

“I wish I could stay here all day,” she said wistfully. “Just you and me.”

He looked down at her. “What are you talking about? You are staying here all day.” His tone was affronted.

“It’s the middle of the work week. I have bugs to fix.”

“No.” He squeezed her tighter. “You’re going to stay here and let me make you lunch, and then I’m going to bring you back to bed and make passionate love to you for hours.”

“Hours, huh?” She considered the proposition. “I guess there aren’t that many bugs left to fix before we pass it over to Snoke’s team. I could probably take a half-day off…”

“Why are we still discussing this? It’s already been decided.”

She laughed. “You’re so bossy.”

“I wouldn’t be bossy if you didn’t need to be bossed around.”

“You absolute liar.” She pushed herself up on one elbow and looked down at him. He was trying to look stern, but she caught the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh? You’re going to provoke me into bickering with you, then use it as an excuse to bend me over something so I miss work anyway?”

“Yeah,” he said, tugging her down to his lips. “That’s how it’s going to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay updating! I hope all the fluff and sex made up for it. I've revised the chapter count, so things are going to wrap up next chapter.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your reactions. Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

 

Rey didn’t just spend the day at Kylo’s; she spent the night, too. Kylo had anticipated her awkwardness about it, so he hadn’t left it open for debate. He’d just bundled her into his car and taken her back to her apartment to pick up an overnight bag.

“Bossy,” Rey had confirmed as he’d supervised her packing. He’d planted himself in her bedroom doorway with crossed arms as if ready to intercept any attempts to flee. Not that she wanted to flee; now that she was with Kylo for real, her anxiety about commitment had melted into utter happiness.

“Like I said earlier, you need to be bossed around.” He’d nodded at her closet. “Pick up a dress for work tomorrow. One that shows off your ass.”

Rey had laughed, then modeled a few options for him, which had resulted in Kylo fucking her hard and fast against her bedroom wall with her skirt bunched over her hips.

Now, they stood together in the elevator, heading up to Resistance Digital’s offices. Rey had slept surprisingly well in Kylo’s big bed, with his warm body pressed against hers, but she was jittery anyway. It felt like everything had changed overnight, and their coworkers would be able to see it on her face. What would they think when she walked in with Kylo? Would they even notice?

Rey was nervous sweating again. She rubbed her hands against the skirt of her tan wiggle dress, which she’d paired with a brown belt, chocolate high heels, and a brown leather jacket. She looked good, but she felt exposed. Her heart raced.

“Hey.” Kylo nudged her when they reached their floor, and she realized she’d been staring frozen at the open door. “Come on.”

They exited the elevator, but he pulled her aside before they could enter the office. He looked delicious today in a black suit with blue tie and pocket square—an actual pocket square this time—but as he shifted from foot to foot and ran his hand through his hair, Rey realized he was nervous, too.

“Remember the bathroom?” he said abruptly.

“What?” She blinked, trying to figure out where this was going. Clarity hit, and she flushed. “You mean our bathroom, ah, encounter?” When he’d fucked her in front of the mirror as punishment for blue-balling him.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “You made me a promise then. Do you remember it?”

“...No?”

He chuckled a little ruefully. “Yeah, well, you were understandably distracted. You promised you’d do anything I wanted if I let you come.”

“Oh my God.” Her heart pounded faster, but in excitement this time. “Are you going to make me do some weird sex thing right now?” She looked around. “We’d have to be quick, but—”

“No, Rey.” He held his hand out, palm up, and Rey looked at it, perplexed by what he wanted. Kylo took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “I want you to hold my hand when we walk into the office. And then I want to take you on a proper date after work.”

Rey’s eyes instantly flooded with tears.

Kylo jerked his hand back, looking alarmed. “No, wait, don’t cry. Never mind. We don’t have to—”

Rey seized his hand, bringing it to her chest and holding it there. “Don’t you dare take it back, Kylo Ren. That was the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

His mouth worked, and he shifted awkwardly again. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer some weird sex thing?”

Rey laughed and wiped her tears away with one hand, keeping her grip on him with the other. “I mean, both? But no, this is perfect.” She giggled again. “You deviant. Using orgasms as blackmail so you can fulfill your evil plot to… hold a girl’s hand.”

His cheeks turned pink. “Oh, hush. There was every chance I would have tried to hold your hand and you would have jumped out the window.”

“I’m a little nervous,” she admitted. “I’ve never had a person whose hand I wanted to hold, and I’m still not sure of the rules when it comes to stuff like this.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly, lingering over her lips. “We make our own rules. Which means if you want to hold my hand, hold my hand, and if you don’t, don’t. I won’t actually force you to do it.”

She beamed up at him. “I want to.” Her stomach might be fluttering with nerves, but it was true. She’d already taken the biggest, scariest leap, flinging herself headlong into a relationship with this wonderful, complicated man. In comparison, holding his hand in front of all their colleagues was nothing.

She frowned, thinking of something. “Will this be an issue for HR, though?”

“For Luke?” He cast her a disbelieving look. “If he’s sober enough to realize what’s happening, I’d like to see him try to make an issue out of it, since my mom is going to be fucking thrilled someone's finally willing to date me.”

“Oh.” His mom, the CEO. Wow, Rey was really doing this. “Okay, good.” Then she remembered something. “It’s weird, though… Luke didn’t think it would work out when he gave me your address. He said you hated surprises.”

Kylo’s sudden laugh was deep and loud, and Rey wanted to make him laugh like that all the time, with his eyes crinkled up and his head tossed back. “Oh, Luke. I used to go to his summer camp as a kid, you know, and let me tell you, if your crazy, drugged-up uncle woke you up in the middle of the night, waving a glowstick over your head and ranting about his lightsaber, you would hate surprises, too.”

“Oof.” Rey winced. “Yeah, I get that.”

His cheeks creased with his wide grin. “Your surprises, on the other hand…” He tugged her closer, dropping his free hand to her ass to squeeze. “Are much nicer.”

Rey laughed and playfully hit his chest. “All right, you smooth operator. Are we doing this or not?”

He kissed her again, then laced his fingers through hers and tugged her towards the office. “Oh, we’re doing this.”

#

When Rey and Kylo walked into the office hand-in-hand, silence fell over the room. Rey’s cheeks burned as every eye fixed on them. Leia froze in the middle of pouring her coffee, making the mug overflow, and the intern, Temiri, dropped a stack of papers.

Poe was the first to break the silence. He stood and whooped, pumping his fist. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

Rey wasn’t sure who started it, but all of a sudden people were clapping, and then the entire office was on its feet, applauding and cheering as Kylo and Rey headed towards the kitchen. Rey ducked her head, embarrassed by the attention. When she snuck a glance up at Kylo, the tips of his ears were an interesting shade of red, and he looked so mortified that she couldn’t help giggling. He looked down at her, shook his head, and then a grin bloomed on those plush lips. She stared at him, transfixed.

Strands of conversation popped out from the general din.

“You owe me fifty bucks, Larma.”

“Fuck, I thought it would take at least another week.”

“Are they about to make out? I can’t decide if that would be hot or disturbing.”

“Uh, obviously hot.”

Poe’s thirsty tone broke the spell, and Kylo and Rey shared a laugh before they headed to the kitchen, where Leia Organa was waiting for them, a knowing smirk on her face.

“So,” the General said. “You learned to work together, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kylo rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you predicted this all along.”

She sipped her coffee. “Let’s just say I am very familiar with antagonistic coworker relationships that conceal passionate lust.”

Kylo made a face. “I do not need to hear about your torrid affair with dad again.”

Leia shrugged, unrepentant. “You aren’t the first person in the family to spark wildlife infestation rumors at the office.”

Rey choked. “Time to go fix some bugs. Bye!”

Kylo was reluctant to release her hand, but he finally did when she tugged more insistently. To make up for it, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, ignoring the chorus of _awww_ s from the open office. “File some JIRA tickets later, why don’t you?” she whispered in Kylo’s ear.

“Oh, I will,” he promised with heat in his eyes. “And we’ll troubleshoot the issues together. In my office.”

Rey winked, then headed to her workstation, already brainstorming the best way to irritate him into spanking her, then fucking her over his desk.

#

There were very few bugs left to fix, so they were able to send the link to the site to Snoke’s team that morning for User Acceptance Testing. At lunch, the team—including Kylo—gathered around the kegerator for an impromptu toast.

“To the necessary evils that keep Resistance Digital profitable!” Poe said, raising a mason jar filled with Hoth IPA.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Tone it down, Dameron.”

“To finishing this fucking site,” Rey said, clinking with Poe. “Almost, at least.”

“To almost finishing this fucking site,” Rose agreed, and that ended up being the group's toast. Rey sipped, enjoying the bitter pine taste of hopped beer. In one more week, she would be free to work on other, more exciting projects, but considering how this one had ended up, she couldn’t exactly be mad.

She brushed her shoulder against Kylo's. “Do you suppose you’ll be my project manager on the next build, too?”

He smirked down at her. “What, are you a glutton for punishment?”

“You know it.” She bit her lip and raked a lascivious glance over him. “I need someone to keep me in line. Ensure I don’t leave any… surprises in the source code.”

His forehead furrowed. “What do you mean, surprises?”

“Oh, nothing.” Rey grinned up at him and winked. “Just a hypothetical scenario. If I didn’t like the client, for instance.”

Kylo’s eyes widened, and he mashed his lips together. He looked like he was practically quivering with the need to rush back to his desk, view the page source, and find out exactly what secret message she’d left in the code. But the group was still toasting and chatting, and Leia had just burst into the office carrying a cake, so it would be a while before he could find out exactly how she’d misbehaved… and then retaliate.

Thirty minutes later, Rey sat at her desk with a stomach full of chocolate cake and a slight buzz. Her knee jogged with anticipation, and she checked her email and JIRA compulsively, waiting for the inevitable ticket.

Not everything written in a website’s source code had to be displayed on the page. Plenty of tech companies advertised for coding jobs via secret messages that could only be read by viewing the page source, targeting curious developers who liked to poke around in a website’s guts.

Of course, it also meant she could leave other, less professional messages in there. Like “ _Snoke is a corrupt creep. Vote Democrat.”_ Naturally, she wouldn’t have left that up for long, but since clients generally didn’t look at the code, being more concerned with aesthetics and site performance, she felt safe keeping it up for a few hours. It was the perfect way to goad Kylo into calling her into his office and disciplining her.

The ticket appeared a few minutes later.

SNOKE / SNOKE-65  
Inappropriate message in source code  
Issue Type: Bug  
Priority: Highest

The ticket description read:

_My office. Now._

Rey shivered in anticipation. Those three words, combined with the knowledge of how hard Kylo was probably about to fuck her, were enough to make her wet. She stood, tugging her wiggle dress down, then casually walked towards Kylo’s office.

“You aren’t fooling anyone,” Rose chirped from the kitchen table, where she, Poe, and Finn were sharing the last piece of cake.

“Go get that D,” Poe said, making finger guns. Thankfully, he kept his voice quiet enough that it wouldn’t be heard outside the kitchen area, but Rey still punched him in the shoulder as she passed.

“Shut it, Dameron.”

“Oh, God,” Finn said. “She’s calling you ‘Dameron’ like Kylo does. They’re going to start rubbing off on each other, aren’t they?”

Poe waggled his eyebrows. “What do you think they’re about to do right now?”

Finn bent over and thunked his forehead on the table. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

Rey stifled a laugh. “Shut up and eat your cake. I have a bug to troubleshoot.”

Her friends kept up a stream of innuendos as she headed for Kylo’s office, but she tuned them out, refocusing on her goal. She was absolutely going to get that D.

#

Kylo was standing behind his desk, his hands braced on either side of his computer as he glared at the screen. His eyes snapped up when she let herself into his office without knocking.

“What,” he said in deadly tones, “is this?” He stabbed a finger at the screen, and Rey felt a thrill of anticipation race through her.

She locked the door behind her, then headed towards him with a leisurely saunter that made her hips swing in her tight dress. His gaze raked over her, and the amused twitch of his lips told her he was well aware what game they were playing.

“That looks like your laptop, Kylo,” she said, mirroring his pose on the other side of the desk. Her hands came to rest mere inches from his. “Are you feeling all right? Maybe you should see a doctor.”

“Brat,” he said, wrapping his broad hands around her wrists and tugging her forward. She nearly lost her balance, and she had to go up on tiptoes to lean closer to him over the desk. “You know what I’m talking about.”

She cocked her head and licked her lips, staring at his plush mouth. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Kylo released her wrists, then stormed around the desk to stand behind her. He gripped her hips, tugging them back, then shoved her face-down on the desk with a hand between her shoulder blades. Rey moaned as her cheek and breasts pressed against the cool wood. He spun the laptop around, and then his free hand came to her hair, making a fist at the roots and jerking her head up. “Tell me what you see,” he said.

Rey focused on the neat lines of code filling the screen. “The source code of Snoke’s presidential campaign website.”

The fingers in her hair tightened further, and she hummed in pleasure, wriggling against him. His cock was hard against her ass, and she was thrilled at the proof that he was as aroused by this power play as she was.

“And what is the line at the top?”

She squinted, taking her time perusing the code she knew by heart. “Snoke is a corrupt creep. Vote Democrat.”

“What, exactly, is that doing there?” His tone was precise and biting, and Rey couldn’t help shivering at the natural dominance exuding from him.

“I put it there, sir.”

She heard his sharp inhalation at how she'd addressed him. He released her hair, letting her press her cheek against the desk once more, then trailed both hands from her shoulders down to her hips. His fingers bit into the soft curves, almost tight enough to bruise. “And why did you do that?”

She licked her lips. “Because I’m a bad girl.”

“Hmmm.” He ground his erection against her ass, and Rey’s pussy clenched with want. “It’s like you want me to punish you.”

Her heartbeat was racing, and she was already panting against the desk, even though he’d barely touched her. “Maybe I do… sir.”

Kylo groaned, then abruptly pulled her away from the desk, spinning her around before he ducked to hoist her over his shoulder. Rey squeaked as his hand came down on her ass with a firm slap. “You’re going to fix it, and then I’m going to discipline you.” He carried her around to his chair, lowering her so he could tug her into his lap, and then dragged the laptop to the edge of the desk and pulled up the repo. “Fix it,” he commanded.

Rey’s fingers trembled as she deleted the line one character at a time, drawing out the anticipation. Kylo’s cock pressed against her, making more moisture pool between her thighs. Finally, the line was gone, and Rey committed changes.

Kylo shoved the laptop aside, then stood and bent Rey over the desk again. “Hands flat,” he said. “Don’t move them.”

Rey did as commanded, pressing her palms against the wood beside her head. A tug at her neckline was followed by the burring sound of a zipper being undone. She shivered as Kylo split her dress down to her waist, then pushed his hands beneath the edges of the fabric to stroke her skin.

“No bra again,” he said, tracing the knobbed column of her spine. “I wonder…” He undid her belt and whipped it off, then unzipped the final few inches. His fingers explored further down, and he let out a shaky breath. “No underwear, either. You are a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

Rey nodded, cheek sliding against the wood. Kylo manhandled her, unthreading her arms from the sleeves before planting her palms back on the desk. The dress was tight, but he managed to tug it off a bit at a time, until finally it pooled around her feet. “Up,” he said, tapping her ankle, and she obliged, lifting one foot at a time so he could get her free of the dress. She was left in only her high heels, and she shivered as he trailed his hands up her bare inner thighs.

Kylo nipped each butt cheek before returning to a standing position. Then his hand settled on her ass, rubbing a circle against the fleshiest part before drawing back and returning with a sharp slap. The blow wasn’t very hard, but Rey jerked forward anyway, crying out at the eroticism of this punishment.

“You were very bad,” he said in a dark voice as he rubbed, then smacked the other cheek. “Risking a client relationship just to make a political point.” He kept up a slow but steady stream of blows, gradually increasing in intensity.

Rey squirmed under him, making sharp little cries with each hit. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“No, you aren’t.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “You wanted this. Wanted me to punish this sweet little ass, then fuck you hard. Didn’t you?”

She moaned, then shrieked as he spanked her hard and fast, a series of brutal blows in quick succession. “Fuck, Kylo—”

He stopped striking her, only to grip her by the throat and tug her into a standing position, her back plastered against his front. “Say it,” he whispered in her ear. “Tell me you wanted it.”

“I did,” she moaned, grinding against him. His cock felt like a bar of iron against her ass, the hot length constrained by the soft fabric of his slacks.

Kylo’s free hand snaked down between her legs, and Rey widened her stance to allow him more room. He circled her clit, then smacked it lightly with two stiffened fingers. Rey let out a wild mewling sound, her arousal ramping up even higher. “Say exactly what you wanted, Rey.”

She couldn’t resist the command. Her pussy was sopping wet and throbbing, and her nipples were furled tight. She needed his mouth and fingers on her, wherever he was willing to put them. “I wanted you to spank me, then fuck me over your desk.”

He made a sexy growling noise, and his teeth clamped down on the lobe of her ear. His fingers flexed on her throat, not applying enough pressure to impede her air or blood flow, just enough to demonstrate his control. “Are you sorry? Don’t you dare lie to me.”

Rey struggled with what to say. Because while this roleplay might require her to be punished for her infractions, she really wasn’t sorry. In the end, she settled on the truth. “No, sir.” Her voice trembled.

His lips curved against her ear. “What should I do with you, Rey?” he murmured. His fingers started a rhythm between her legs, gliding over her clit with smooth strokes. “Naughty girls deserve punishment, but you did just tell me the truth, and that was very good of you.”

Rey whimpered, her hips pumping against his fingers as she tried to get him to press harder. “Whatever you want, sir.”

“That’s right.” He nibbled at her ear again, then slid the hand at her throat down to her breasts so he could bite and suck at her neck. “Whatever I want.”

He spun her around abruptly, and Rey caught herself against his chest as he slammed his mouth over hers. They groaned in unison, and then it was a frantic tangle of teeth and tongues as they devoured each other hungrily. He forced her back until the edge of his desk bit into her ass, then tore his lips away from hers. “I’m going to fuck you hard because you aren’t sorry,” he told her, reaching between them to unbuckle his belt. Rey hurried to help him, fingers slipping on the leather. “But since you told me the truth, I’m going to make you come over and over again.”

“Yes,” she moaned as she yanked on his zipper. Together, they rid him of his slacks and shoes, then his shirt, until he was as naked as she was. He lifted her onto the desk, and her stilettos slipped off her feet as she wound her legs around him. Her heels dug into his ass, tugging him against her.

“Shit,” Kylo said as his cock prodded her wet pussy. He gripped it in one broad hand, looking down between their bodies as he rubbed the fleshy cap over her clitoris. “I want you to come like this first, baby.”

Rey clung to him for dear life, rocking her hips in time with the swirls of his tip over her sensitive nub. He pressed it harder against her, and she mewled, already close to the edge. “Yes, Kylo,” she panted as her lower belly tightened and tingles started between her legs. “Oh, _God_ , yes.”

“Come for me,” Kylo demanded, and the order set Rey off. Her head tipped back and her eyes squeezed shut as she let out a hoarse yell, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. While she was still shivering through the convulsions, he notched himself into position and slid inside her in one deep, smooth thrust.

The pressure against her tight, quivering channel set her off again, and this time Rey had to bite the fleshy heel of her thumb to stop from screaming. Pulses of pleasure rocketed through her, and she twitched and convulsed against him like a puppet being jerked to and fro.

“Oh, baby,” Kylo moaned, settling a hand on her lower back and bracing the other on the desk for leverage. He withdrew, then slammed back in, knocking loose a few more cries of pleasure from Rey’s aching throat. “You feel perfect, shit, _Rey_ —”

He set a punishing rhythm, pounding into her with animalistic aggression. The desk creaked with each thrust, and when he slammed into her particularly hard, he actually knocked it back a few inches, the wooden legs screeching against the floor. Rey clung to him, trying to pump her hips to match his tempo, but his possession was so overwhelming that all she could really do was hang on and take it.

“Kylo,” she moaned, sinking her hands into his hair and desperately seeking his mouth. She bit his lip, too riled up to care if she hurt him. Considering his answering growl and the way he kissed her back like he would die without another taste of her, he didn’t mind.

“Touch yourself,” he said in a strained voice.

Rey did as commanded, threading a hand between their laboring bodies to rub her clit. Every thrust jostled her hand, disrupting the rhythm but intensifying the pressure, and soon Rey was winding up towards a third orgasm. Her pussy tightened around him as if to keep him inside, and she could tell by the choked sound he emitted that he’d felt the squeeze. “I’m going to— I’m going to—”

“Do it, Rey,” he commanded, pressing his forehead to hers as his hips continued working her hard. “Come for me.”

Nothing could have muffled the sound that tore out of Rey’s throat then. Her body rippled around him, all her fine muscles working together to wring the maximum of pleasure out of both of them. Her vision went dark, spotted with specks of light, and she orgasmed so hard and so long it felt like she had died and ascended to another plain of existence.

His grunts were followed by a muffled shout as his teeth sank into her shoulder and his cock plunged deep one final time. Rey held him as his cum jetted into her, her entire being suffused with violent joy as they fell apart in each other’s arms.

Kylo stayed there for long moments, panting heavy breaths into her shoulder. His cock twitched a few times inside her, eliciting soft swears from him each time. Rey tightened her legs and arms, cuddling him as close as possible.

“Holy shit,” he finally said, drawing back enough to look at her. His eyes were dazed, the pupils blown wide, and his cheeks were pink from exertion.

“Holy shit,” Rey agreed.

Kylo lifted a shaking hand to brush a sweat-damp tendril of hair over her ear, then coasted his fingers down her jaw to her kiss-swollen lips. He looked at her like she was something miraculous. “I can’t believe how perfect you are,” he said.

She snorted. “Oh, please. I’m an emotionally constipated wreck.”

He pressed his finger over her lips, silencing her. “I get to decide what’s perfect, and you, Rey, are everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Her cheeks warmed, and she couldn’t stop the goofy grin that broke out over her face. She nipped at his finger. “Oh, yeah? You get to decide what’s perfect?”

“I am your Project Manager,” he said sternly, although his lips twitched with the smile he was trying to suppress. “That means I’m in charge.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” she said, then laughed at the indignant look on his face. She leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his lips. “And for the record, Kylo, you’re pretty perfect, too. Everything I’ve ever wanted, even if it took me forever to admit it.”

“All that matters if that we’re together now,” he said, fixing her with a fiercely adoring look that made her heart threaten to pound out of her chest.

“Yes,” Rey agreed, wondering how it was possible for her one human body to contain so much love. “And I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this fic comes to an end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did, I'd love it if you left a comment or kudos - I'm bad at responding to comments, but please believe that I read every one and grin like a fool.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> \-----  
> A sampling of my other works, for those interested:
> 
> [They Don't Have A Word For What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867792/chapters/42167327) \- canon-compliant, post-TLJ smutfest with lots of plot. Rated E, complete at 69 chapters.  
> [Rev Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977620/chapters/45061165) \- Modern AU set at a car show. Rated E, complete at 5 chapters.  
> [The Elusive Mating Dance of the Porgus Adorabilis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053454/chapters/45258604) \- Modern AU where Rey is an ornithologist and Kylo Ren is a playboy who crash lands his plane on the island where she's doing her research. Rated E, complete at 8 chapters.  
> [The Rebel's Secret Passion" by B.S. Kysses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181209/chapters/45594586) \- Cracky canonverse comedy featuring romance novelist/Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Rey, who is unknowingly his biggest fan. Rated E, complete at 15 chapters  
> [Revenge is a Dish Best Served Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736383/chapters/46711633) \- Modern AU where neighbors Rey and Ben plot revenge against the housesitter having loud sex in Ben's bed. Rated E, complete at 4 chapters.  
> [Sleight of Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848865/chapters/47003071) \- Modern AU where Kylo is a magician. Rated E, complete at 2 chapters  
> [Welcome to my Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384882/chapters/46125988) \- Canon-divergent fic featuring Dark!Rey and Smuggler!Ben. Rated E, WIP  
> [Omega Centauri ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455442/chapters/48534341) \- Rey/Kylo/Paul Sevier ABO. Rated E, WIP  
> [One-Shots!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387747)  
> 


End file.
